Oceans Apart
by Maria Amore
Summary: Phoebe Grey now in her twenties has been living and working in overseas for Grey Enterprise Holdings. She agreed to return home to Seattle after two years but time is up and she isn't so willing to return. There are dark reasons keeping her away. Will Christian and Ana Grey be forced to allow their only daughter be away from them or will they fight?
1. The Date

**The Date**

* * *

 **Phoebe POV:**

I walk out of the board room, with my second in charge, Bryan Walsh, following me. I ensure I retain my passive expression until I am behind the closed doors of my office. It is only then that I allow myself to smile and enjoy my most recent success.

"Bulls-eye!" Bryan accurately assesses the success level of our meeting. All contract and head of agreements have been signed, and it the company is ours. I grin as I commence my almost ritualistic first task after completing any major deal.

"I guess there are no prizes for guessing who you are emailing." I can't help but laugh out loud. I am going to enjoy this heckling session.

* * *

To: Theodore Grey

From: Phoebe Grey

Subject: Change the scoreboard

Dear, dear Big Brother,

I wanted to be the first to tell you that I have closed the Chu deal and if in case you weren't aware or had forgotten, it is worth over half a billion dollars to Grey Enterprise. I will allow you to do that Math on how much bigger this deal is to your highest.

Miss and love you - Yes I thought the obligatory sentiments would be nice. Throw your best brotherly heckle's and comments at me. I am more than ready.

Phoebe Grey

COO Grey Enterprise Holdings, Hong Kong Division - who honestly does miss and love her one and only big brother. ;-)

* * *

I can't help but laugh. I so wish it wasn't late on a Thursday night in Seattle. Damn this sixteen hour time difference. Sometimes it was an advantage but at other times a real negative. I grin when I see an immediate reply. Thank gosh Ted wasn't busy or asleep. This is going to be so much fun.

* * *

To: Phoebe Grey

From: Theodore Grey

Subject: More than one piece on a chess board.

Good evening (or afternoon in your case) Phoebe,

Nice play. I will happily amend our personal scorecard.

Miss and love you 2 - Thought I would add the obligatory sentiments as well and yes. yes.. yes. I do mean it also.

Theodore Grey

COO Grey Enterprise Holdings

* * *

I raise eyebrows at my brother's reply. No funny comment. No mocks. No comeback about he is about to top me. Not even some throwback comment to our youth about how he would let me win in some sports game only to be able to beat me harder when I got too confident.

"Something wrong?" Bryan queries

"I don't know. My brother didn't even attempt to heckle or put me in my place."

"That's unusual. It's Ted's favorite sport. Maybe his girlfriend Abigail is keeping him busy." I agree but shrug my shoulders. "I am going to grab a latte. Want a coffee?"

"Yes. Black. No milk or sugar." I request.

* * *

To: Theodore Grey

From: Phoebe Grey

Subject: Missing person report

Okay, where is my brother and what have you done with him? No jeer, comment or heckle to put me back into my place? Come on Ted; I am on a high and ready to play our game of words.

Or are you busy with Abigail? :-O

Phoebe Grey

COO Grey Enterprise Holdings, Hong Kong Division

* * *

To: Phoebe Grey

From: Theodore Grey

Subject: Redundant

I am right here little sister and trust me; words are not needed.

I am no longer seeing Abigail. She got too clingy.

Theodore Grey

COO Grey Enterprise Holdings

* * *

Oh, so no more Abigail. Shame! I didn't mind her, but my brother is not ready to settle down by any means. I groan at my brother's riddle. I don't understand what he means about words not needed. Is he drunk or something? I pull out my cell phone and decide just to call him. I am on cloud nine and can't let him hide in the corner.

 **Ted** : Well hello Phoebe.

 **Phoebe** : You drunk?

 **Ted** : No.

 **Phoebe** : Smoking something?

 **Ted** : Not since my freshman year in college and we both know what our parent's reaction was. Our parents wouldn't hesitate to kick our ass, then so would Taylor.

 **Phoebe** : True, though none of this is making sense. Where is Ted, my smart ass brother?

 **Ted** : Oh I am here.

 **Phoebe** : Really?

 **Ted** : Absolutely!

 **Phoebe** : Then were your cocky email reply. I was so looking forward to your response to me after breaking your previous record deal. I don't get it. You love this game as much as I do.

 **Ted** : As I said in my email to you, no words are needed

 **Phoebe** : What? I don't get it!

 **Ted** : You will.

 **Phoebe** : Ted you are many great things, but you're not good at jokes or riddles. What are you going on about?

 **Ted** : Since you are my only sister and I just happen to love and miss you, I will help you out. Have you looked at your calendar recently?

 **Phoebe** : I look at my schedule every day!

 **Ted** : The date. What is today's date?

 _I roll my eyes but do as my brother suggested. It takes me a few moments to realize what Ted is referring to. Fuck! The date. It's today. Why didn't it occur to me? Damn! No._

 **Ted** : Checkmate little sis!

 _And as Ted spoke those three words the climate in The Hong Kong office of the Asian division of Grey Enterprise shifted. It was almost electrifying. There was only one explanation for it._

 **Phoebe** : He's here. Isn't he?

 **Ted** : He left last night. Considering his departure time, being sped through the VIP customs and immigration and driving straight over to you, then I would say he is right on time.

 **Phoebe** : Crap. I am not ready. I don't want to.

 **Ted** : Chin up Princess or the crown slips.

 **Phoebe** : Thanks for the advice. I would have liked a reminder or warning.

 **Ted** : Consider it my comeback for you landing the biggest deal this year, and beating me. Besides, I would have thought you would have been expecting this.

 _I hear Ted sigh loudly. He didn't have a choice._

 **Ted** : Sorry Phoebe. See you soon?

 **Phoebe** : Maybe.

I end the call and stand up slowly. I straighten my skirt and do up the top button of my blazer. I figure it isn't going to hurt to look as professional as possible regardless of blood. I exit my office and see him. My father. Christian Grey. He hasn't been to this office while I have headed it up; however, but he has floated in as if this was the Seattle office or a regular visitor to this division. My entire staff is standing in awe and intimidated. I don't blame them. So am I in a way and this is the man who would happily wear fairy wings and have tea parties with me as a child, taught me to swim, to ride a bike and helped me through my first period until mom was able to get home from a rare work trip away. Though at this moment, Christian Grey is in full CEO mode; dressed smartly, defying his age and exuding authority. I regain my ability to move and walk straight up to him. I keep my head up high and look at my father right in his eyes.

"Mr. Grey, what a wonderful surprise." I greet my father formally. In this office, I don't know how to respond. I have seen my dad and other family member's over the past two years; though usually back in Seattle, or on holidays. Never here. This office has been my domain.

"Miss Grey, it is wonderful to see you. May I speak to you in your office?"

"Of course," I turn on my heel and walk into my office. I smile warmly at Taylor before he close's my door, effectively leaving my alone with my father.

"I like what you have done with your office." My dad states and then faces me. His expression is softer, and he is 'dad' now. "I missed you, Princess Phoebe." I smile briefly at his nickname for me and wraps his arms around me hugging me tightly.

"I have missed you too Dad." I temporarily forget why he is here and enjoys the light-hearted moment. My dad kisses my forehead and smiles at me.

"Your mother wanted me to kiss you for her."

"Is mom in Hong Kong?"

"No. She wanted to come, but the combination of Grey Publishing, helping organize the Coping Together ball, and her stubbornness since we just took at month long holiday together kept her from traveling with me. Mom is excited to see you."

"I will be in Seattle for the Coping Together Ball. I told grandma I would never miss it." I remind my father hoping that this would buy me some time. I take a deep breath out as my dad realizes I didn't refer to Seattle as home.

"Yes, your mother is aware that you will be home for the event. Phoebe, it's time. Your time is up. It is time for you to go home." My father's voice is a combination of loving, authoritarian and with a sense of excitement.

Home.. Seattle? I don't want to go... I can't go back. Not yet at least.


	2. Conundrum

**Conundrum**

* * *

 **Christian's POV:**

"...Phoebe, it's time. Your time allotment is over, and as a result, so will your work visa here in Hong Kong. It is time for you to go home." My voice is authoritarian due to the change in Phoebe's body language. I enter CEO mode and rightfully so. I am talking to my daughter as her boss. This was the deal. Two years and not a day more. Regardless of my role as CEO, there is an excitement in my voice. It is a father's joy, knowing he will have his only daughter back on home soil and where it doesn't take half a day of traveling via jet to see her. I am a father and husband first and foremost. Phoebe belongs back in Seattle.

"Okay. I have just had the heads of agreement contracts signed on the Chu project. I need to get this project underway and then I will be home. Give me four weeks. I will be back for the Coping Together ball, and enough time for Ted to prepare to have to take me on day by day." Phoebe smiles and giggles humoured at her last comment. A very deliberate move on her part. Phoebe is aware that she smiles and laughs just like her mother and it's one of my greatest weaknesses.

"What do you have planned?" As the CEO I already know the answer to this question. The Chu project has been Phoebe's pet project, but as the CEO everything goes through me in some fashion.

"Exactly as I have outlined in my numerous emails, phone calls, and Skype sessions. I intend to amalgamate its manufacturing branch into GEH's current operations here in Asia. I want to retain the telecommunication section and make structural changes to improve its profit and loss statements. Within a year it can be out of the red with the right management. The remaining sectors can be sold off."

"So you are going to go into these particular branches and make the changes first hand?"

"No!" Phoebe looks at me as if I am going out of my mind. My daughter might have inherited my business skills, but I have something that she doesn't have yet, more than three decades of experience. "Of course not. I am going to allocate my people to the branches and have them make the changes as I direct. I am going to oversee the whole operation."

"I concur with your plan. None of what you intend to do requires you to be situated here in Hong Kong. You can direct this operation from a distance, and Bryan is present. Currently, he is your eyes and ears here and will remain to do so." Phoebe looks horrified. She is going to have to work on controlling her expressions and not putting it on display for everyone. It is a flaw in business.

"I don't need to tell you how advanced telecommunications is and you will be more than adequate and efficient in Seattle. Distance won't matter, and should you need to, you can fly out here periodically."

"While everything you have said is valid, being present will make the process more efficient. Dad, you were the one who taught me the economic and business benefits of adopting a plan that allowed for dynamic and technical efficiency. A time difference of sixteen hours decreases this efficiency. I would draw you several economic models, but you already know what I am referring to. This is half a billion dollar project, after all." Phoebe stresses. While I accept that we are talking about a significant amount of money, I would throw it all away to have my family back together living closely again. I won't need to of course. We have dealt with multiple projects around the world from the Grey House. I run my hands through my hair. I can't believe that I am having this conversation. My daughter has always been methodical and ambitious that I thought she would be eager to get back to Seattle. Maybe even challenge Ted as the heir apparent.

"Phoebe, just over two years ago when we discussed the agenda for your assignment here in Hong Kong, you were given strictly two years to achieve a set of goals which you have met and more. You are young, and there are even more challenges for you to sink your teeth."

"I know but.."

"Princess you should be excited to return home. I though Ava was going to stow away on the jet to come and get you. Your best friend is eager to have you home. She misses you, as do your friends. Not to mention your mother, grandparents and whole family. "For the first time, since we entered her office, Phoebe looks away and doesn't maintain eye contact. She has adored living in Hong Kong, but we all know that she misses having family around. Currently, it is her Achilles heel.

"I miss Ava, Mom, Grandma, Grandpa and everyone too. I want to see them." While Phoebe is being honest, she is yet to say that she wishes to leave. Obviously, there is far more to the story. Her body language speaks volumes. Phoebe isn't making eye contact, she is touching her face, and she is stiff. "It's just that I have put so much work into this branch that I don't want to leave, at least not abruptly. When am I supposed to leave actually?"

"Sunday."

"You mean next week?"

"No!"

"You can't be serious? In two days?"

"Yes. I have instructed your housekeeper and security to make the necessary preparations. You will need to talk to them should there be anything you don't wish to take back to Seattle. Is there anything specific?" I query trying to determine if something here in Hong Kong is holding Phoebe from leaving right now. Ana and Phoebe talk at least once every two days. Ana has Phoebe's confidence and as a consequence is told everything, though I am not privy to the entire content of their conversations. I do receive Security reports but was forced to be denied to know everything that was happening in my children life's years ago.

"I don't know." Phoebe's voice falters slightly, but she then straightens up and looks me in the eye. "I will have to go home and check over my belongings." My lips naturally form a hard line. I need to change the direction of this conversation. Knowing my daughter as I do she is about to close herself off.

"Dinner," I state.

"What?"

"What are your plans for dinner? You are far too skinny!" This is no over exaggeration. Phoebe is naturally too thin, like her mother. Ana. Just thinking of my beloved wife makes me miss her even more and I haven't even been away from her for a whole day.

"I have been working out too much. That's all. I do eat."

"Good, then you can eat with me tonight. I will pick you up at seven. Is there any specific restaurant or area you want to go to?"

"I get a choice?" Phoebe has cocked her head to the side just like I do. I thin my lips and fail to reply. "I will have my assistant book a table at the Lung King Heen""

"Good. I need to go. I have a meeting to attend to. I will see you this evening." Phoebe nods slightly. I walk over to her and kiss her forehead. "Trust me, Phoebe, coming back home is the best thing for you." I carefully watch my daughter's expression, and it doesn't change. I wait for her to say something, anything, but it doesn't come. I look at her lovingly and offer her my warmest smile. It's a smile that comes easily when I am with Phoebe. I sigh quietly to myself and walk out of the office. There is more to this story than I know. I wonder what Ana knows and hasn't told me.

 **Phoebes POV:**

As soon as my father walks out and closes my office door. I breathe out. I wasn't aware that I as holding my breath. Shit! I should have planned for this. I should have put procedures in place to delay my departure. I got so carried away working on this project, being here in Hong Kong that ... at the back of my mind did I expect this? Or was I crazy enough to believe that the two years were not set in stone?

I don't know how long I remain standing still in my office, but I only become conscious of my surroundings when Bryan re- enters.

"Phoebe?"

"Yeah.. umm.. Bryan.. oh..my coffee. Thank you." I pretend to have regained my composure, following the philosophy fake it until you make it. It's been a long time since I had to follow it, but necessity requires it.

"Can I talk out of turn?"

"Sure. You know I prefer honesty." I take my coffee and walk to my desk, sitting down in my plush leather chair.

"Your father. Christian Grey has a... presence."

"That's one way of saying it." I take a welcome sip of my coffee. It's bold, strong and hot.

"While you were talking to Mr. Grey, I got an email from Ted Grey in regards to overseeing the operations of the office here and that I am to continue to be directed by you." Bryan holds out his phone for me to read the email.

"Congratulations Bryan. You are ready to take the lead here in the office! You will be my eyes and ears, and report back to me in regards to any developments or issues in regards to our projects here. I will ensure that you will be adequately compensated and assigned a new duty statement."

"Wait, so this is serious?" Bryan looks shocked.

"Surely you don't think this was some twisted joke?" I roll my eyes.

"In a way. I thought maybe it is something that Ted might do to prank you... though Christian Grey wouldn't travel all the way to Asia just for the sake of a joke." I don't blame his confusion. My family is incredible but difficult to understand at times. "Phoebe you love living and working here in Hong Kong. You don't want to go. Do you?"

"It's the deal I made. Two years. My time is up."

"So you are seriously leaving?"

"Apparently." The truth is I don't think I will have any choice in the matter, especially if my visa isn't going to be valid anymore. The email application on my Mac Book beeps diverting my attention. At first, I suspect that it's a message from one of my family members or knowing how Grey Enterprise works, my personal assistant back in Seattle making plans for my return. I breathe out relieved when it's a reminder of the live conference feed to the head of the finance division of Grey Enterprise on Monday. Looks like I will be present now. Damn!

"Phoebe, we have known each other for years and worked side by side for the past two years. We have been attached at the hip professionally and friend wise. As well as you can hide your emotions, when you wish, to everyone else in Hong Kong, you can't with me."

"There is nothing to hide. I don't want to leave, but have little choice. My position here in Hong Kong has come to an end and so will my work visa as a result. I made a deal." I respond resigned to the fact.

"Okay I am calling bull shit on you. There is something that is keeping you from going back to Seattle. Something I doubt you have told anyone and it's time to confess or let it off your chest. Now!"

"Take a seat. You will need to sit down if you want to hear this."

* * *

 ** _A/N: Okay readers time to speculate what is either keeping Phoebe in Hong Kong or what's in Seattle that means she doesn't want to return._**


	3. Meetings with the Father

**Meetings with the Father**

* * *

 **Phoebe's POV:**

"Shit!.. no... fuck... umm... that's some pretty heavy stuff," Bryan's assessment of what has kept me from returning to Seattle, except short visit's, is crude but accurate. I don't say anything and give him time to process my disclosure."So no one else knows. Not your parents, brother, cousin Ava, your friends, not even security? No one?"

"There are only three people in the world who know the whole, sordid truth. You, me and of course him." Bryan looks troubled. I look at him apologetically. I have burdened my closest friend here in Hong Kong and right-hand man with the truth.

"Shit Phoebe, I don't know what to say. I am sorry. I am not just your second in charge; I am also your friend. We are more than friends. We are as close as a guy, and girl can get without being involved. I am so sorry. It must have been heartbreaking." Bryan places his hand's on my shoulders. While I appreciate the sentiment, I don't want to be pitied. I have spent enough time trying to get over it. I doubt I will ever be complete. Keeping myself busy and far away from ground zero has helped significantly.

"I don't need your sorrow, nonetheless thank you." I stand and move towards the small mini bar in my office. I never drink at work, and limit my drinks in social situations, but I could use one right now. "Can I offer you a drink?"

"If ever I needed one then this would be the time." I nod, smiling briefly, hoping it will lighten the mood. "At least it's a decent bottle?"

"I think it will suffice." I pick up the bottle of Teeling 30 Year Old Single Malt Irish Whiskey that was an expensive gift from an associate here in Hong Kong after we completed a business deal last year. A rather profitable deal for us both. My brother wouldn't rate this bottle in comparison to his collection, but it still cost a few thousand and I have never understood the purpose of spending large sums of money on alcohol.

"Cheers," We raise our glasses and together drink the contents in one shot. I hold the bottle up and he nods, agreeing to join me for a second drink.

"So when are you going to tell your father, to explain why you shouldn't return to Seattle permanently, or should I marry you, so you have to a more concrete reason to remain? Phoebe Grace Grey Walsh has a nice ring to it." I practically choke on my second, far too strong drink, when I consider both of Byran's propositions. He rubs my back as I commence to cough. "Shit, sorry Phoebe. I need to think about what I say or at least time my statements better to when you are not drinking three thousand dollars hard liquor."

"You know you have never said sorry to me in all the time I have known you and you have just uttered that word twice in a few minutes. Bryan opens his mouth but shuts it quickly. I grin knowing he was about to say sorry again.

"I won't ever tell my father or anyone in my family Maybe I should have at the time, but I chose not. I didn't know how they would react. Relocating here to Hong Kong seemed like the right therapy. Also, thank you, I think, for your marriage proposal if that is what it was. I have to decline. My father would force you to move to Seattle with me." I sigh quietly and put down my glass. Drinking more won't help. "Maybe I can convince my father at dinner that I have developed aquagenic urticaria."

"What on earth is that?"

"It is an allergy to water. Seattle suffers from a higher than average number of rainy days." I close my eyes and shake my head at myself. I can't believe I even thought that.

"What time are you going to meet your father?"

"He is picking me up at seven though since he has undoubtedly worked out that I am keeping something from him, he will be at my place at half-past six. Try to catch me off guard in an attempt to work out what's going on."

"In that case, you better hurry!" Hurry? What is the time? I lost track of time when I told Bryan my long tale. I look at my watch. Damn! It's already half past five, and the traffic at this time of the evening is horrendous. "I better go!"

"Yes, you should, also have you contacted William? The is unless you want your father to meet him. Christian Grey might end up thinking that it is because of him that you aren't eager to move instead of the truth." I cover my mouth with my hand. How on earth did I forget about him? William could be waiting for me at my apartment by now. He always comes over on Fridays! I try to contact him on his cell phone, my home line and even email him but there is no reply. For the first time, I wish I kept security stationed at my apartment.

"I need to get home." I don't waste any time collecting my laptop or any work. I only grab my bag and keys before racing out of the building My CPO, Richman, follows me and seemingly aware of my urgency, though I haven't said anything. He can read me. We hit the road and immediately face Hong Kong's infamous traffic. I try desperately to call William again, but there is no answer. What the hell! He always answers his phone.

"Richman, how much longer until we arrive at my apartment?"

"The way traffic looks tonight; we will be at least another half an hour at best. Maybe an hour" What? I can run faster than that. A wild idea hits me when I notice my sports bag still in the car. "Richman, I am going to need you to look forward and not back okay?"

"Yes Miss Grey, but why?"

"Don't ask. It's a girl thing" If he doesn't know then maybe Taylor won't rip him a new one. I bob down and commence to remove my pencil skirt, silk shirt, stockings, and heels, and put on my workout clothes.

"Richman, I am honestly sorry, promise I will be safe and guarantee that you won't lose your job. It's crucial that I get home as quick as possible." I apologize once we are at a complete stop at a set of lights, unlock my door and make a quick getaway. I hear Richman call out my name but its the last of my concerns right now. I run down Cane Road, then Castle road. I keep going until I turn left off Conduit road and reach my apartment building located at the mid-level. I had chosen this area to live as it is secure, close to the city and has all the amenities anyone would ever need. However, right now I wish I had chosen an apartment even closer to my office. I check my watch and grin. Its is six o'clock. Perfect. Enough time to get ready and send William away, for his own safety, if he is there. I have sent him numerous text messages, voice messages and emails not to come over tonight just in case.

I send Richmond a text letting him know I have arrived home safely and am going to shower. I also promised not to disclose my breach of protocol. It was my fault, but I doubt that Taylor or my father would exonerate my CPO. My apartment is quiet, as usual when I enter. I stand in the door way, and listen to make sure the silence lasts. Usually, if William arrived before me on Fridays, I would hear him, in one way or another. Silence.. nothing. Phew. Maybe he got stuck at work.

I am panting, and my mouth is dry, becoming aware of my dehydration from my swift run. I walk through my apartment, to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. I take a quick and long drink, not stopping until it registers that I am not alone. I close my eyes praying I would wake up and learn this is just a nightmare. Fuck.. no... Oh my gosh. I turn around and there sitting on opposite sides of my couch, facing each other are none other than my father and William. I can't breathe, let alone talk.

"Phoebe, baby.." baby, I raise my eyebrows at his use of pet name. "...your home earlier than I expected." William is the first to speak, ending the uncomfortable silence. He walks towards me and kisses me. He looks at me telling me just to go with along with this. I don't nod as my father would pick up on it. "Have you been working out? You don't usually work out on Friday evening's."

"I .. yeah.. needed to clear my head, so I thought I would go for a run after work. I see you met my father. He wants to take me out for dinner. I tried to ring you, sent you emails, text message and even left you voice messages telling you of my change of plans. Didn't you get them? I didn't want you to waste your time coming up to see me when I have to change our plans tonight babe." I smile up, putting on my best acting, but my eyes tell him a different story.

"I have been busy. I wasn't able to answer your calls. I have been talking to your father." I nod inferring the message from William. How long has my dad been 'talking' to William?

"Dad you said that you would pick me up at seven. It's only just six o'clock."

"I am aware of that. I am not picking you up until seven."

"Then why are you here in my apartment? An hour early."

"I told you I had a meeting to attend to when I left your office." My father gestures to William. Was he my father's appointment? I narrow my eyes at my Dad, but he doesn't elaborate

"Your father somehow tracked me down, and we had an impromptu meeting. He requested I meet him. Here." I scowl at my father. How dare he?

"Did he now?" I refocus my attention to my father. "I guess I should be relieved that you didn't somehow have Welch send a message via my phone or email asking William to meet me here early." My fathers' expression is impassive. He doesn't react. Christian Grey is in CEO mode. "Oh, my gosh.. you did." I stand up. I am angry, bewildered and feel like a child. "You had Welch commit a crime to lure William here so that you can do what? Interrogate him? Find out who and what he is to me?" My father stands and raises his index finger. He used to take this stance with me when he would reprimand me as a child. But I am not longer a kid. I am so worked up that I can't be intimated and am as stubborn as my father.

"Firstly, your email and cell phone are owned, controlled and paid for by Grey Enterprise Holdings, and as the CEO, I have the power and right to use my resources as I wish. Therefore no crime was committed." I stand tall and interrupt my father.

"What about using my identity falsely? Last time I checked that was illegal." My dad's lips thin at the same time as his eye's narrow.

"Secondly, William was always free to leave should he have felt uncomfortable."

"A fact you probably failed to divulge or would have allowed."

"Your boyfriend here freely answered all my questions. I ensure you that I was most hospitable." _Boyfriend_? Did my father just refer to William as my boyfriend? Before I can react, William closes the distance between us and wrap his arm around my back and rests it on my hip.

"I hope it's okay that I told your father of our relationship. I know you would have preferred for us to be together... Mr. Grey, if you don't mind, Phoebe is very close to her mother, and I know that she would want to tell Mrs. Grey of our relationship herself. Can you please not disclose this until Phoebe has had a chance to do so?" My father nods.

"Dad, I need to have a shower and get ready to go out with you for dinner. Make yourself at home. I will just see my boyfriend out" I try not to hiss the word boyfriend, but aware that I pronounce it differently. Thankfully my father's cell phone also rings distracting him. I need to get William out of here before he gets cornered into joining us tonight. Silently I walk out the front door with William. It isn't until we are in front of the elevator that we speak to each other.

"Why did you tell my father that you were my boyfriend?" I keep my voice low, but it is stressed.

"What did you expect me to say to him?"

"I don't know. Anything but that! He is going to expect us to do regular boyfriend and girlfriend stuff." That is until I am supposed to leave. I cover my face with my hands and groan.

"Phoebe, after receiving what I thought was your text message to meet you early, I left work excited and thinking I was coming over to you either naked or in some sexy as fuck lingerie. I walked in taking my top off and calling out for you, to find your father standing in the sitting room. What was I going to say? The truth? That is one way to guarantee my death. It's good to meet you, Mr. Grey; my name is William Burton. I am from Australia but have been living in Hong Kong for the past five years working for the Macquarie group, where I met your hot, sexy daughter, over eighteen months ago. We were both unattached and not seeking a serious relationship, so after getting to know each other as friends, we decided to have regular sex. Hot and mad sex. Always on a Friday, and usually on Saturdays and Sundays. If either of us is having a rough day or need to blow off steam, we call each other and fuck again during the week. I hope its okay with you that I have sex with your one and only daughter with no ties."

"Okay point made." I groan. The elevator doors open. At least William can make a getaway. Oh, how I wish I could also.

"Have a good night girlfriend" William sounds sincere. Too earnest, which concerns me.

"You too boyfriend" I mock a little but William grabs my arms and commences to kiss me. I am taken back a little but respond when he signals with a little nod that we are being watched. "Promise me you will answer your phone when I call tonight," I say lovingly keeping up the charade.

"Of course. I will look forward to hearing your voice. Enjoy your dinner."

I wait till the elevator doors close until I turn on my heels to see first hand my father watching me. I walk into my apartment, but I don't say anything. All I want to do is have a hot shower and put some much-needed distance between him and me.

"Phoebe, stop" I fail to reply and maintain my stride. "Phoebe Grace Grey, I demand that you stop and talk to me" I stop suddenly. Not because he has ordered me to do so but because I am so angry that he feels that he can.

"Dad, you and mom instilled good manners and respect into myself and Ted, especially when dealing with our elders. If I stop and talk to you right now, I may forget those lessons." I warn.

"We also taught you to speak your mind."

"Okay, you want to talk? An honest conversation?"

"Yes," My father is challenging me.

"Your actions luring William here was deplorable and unethical."

"Oh, you want to talk about your boyfriend. Boyfriend...Yes, that was the reference used. The boy you have seen for eighteen months though have never bought over to Seattle with you or even once mentioned, not to your mother, or brother and certainly not to me. I can't account as to whether Ava was aware or not" I breathe out, though I shouldn't have. "Obviously she did. At least one person in the Grey family knew."

"Does Ted disclose everyone he sleeps with or has relationships with?" I refute. When Ted and I were growing up, our father had unconfirmed and unofficial different rules for us. I accepted it as a teenager and even in my college years but refused to do so after I graduated from college.

"That's it; your life is back to being an open book." Oh no, you don't father. There is no way that he is getting logs on where I go and who I see.

"Then I will refuse to have security allocated to me!" I argue. There is no way that my dad would allow this. He and Taylor would just find other means of stalking me, a.k.a keeping me safe.

"Never! Security remains. Always. Now, until you recommence, to be honest, and open with me and your mother then a full and detail record of those you come into contact and where you go will be completed. It's the only way that I know that we can keep you safe and ensure that you are not..." My father stops talking. He is the most controlled and strategic men I have ever met. He never slips up.. ever, except when it comes to myself and mom. Never with Ted. My dad's emotions take over him sometimes when he ever disagrees with one of us.

"Not what dad?"

"Who is William?" I knew he wouldn't answer my question, but I refuse to give up.

"My boyfriend." I pray that my high school drama classes gave me enough acting skills to continue to pull off this act alone. "What were you about to say?"

"Boyfriend? Really?" The way that my father just said that word sends shivers up my back.

"Yes," I summon all the confidence I can find and pour it into this simple three letter word.

"Is that boy the reason you are reluctant to return home on Sunday?"

"No.. yes... no..." Oh damn. I don't know how to respond. "He is part of it. William is important to me." At least this isn't a complete lie. I care about William, but if someone like Bryan rang me needing help or me, then I would leave.

"Phoebe, stop. Let me put you out of your misery. It is evident William isn't your boyfriend. He is, for the lack of a better word, your fuck buddy." I gulp and resist the urge to slump down in the closest chair.

"I can't believe you just said those words!" I gasp.

"Am I incorrect?"

"No, though crude. I would prefer the term, 'friends with benefits.'"

"I would prefer that you never had such a friend." I sigh quietly. There was an obvious reason why I never wanted him or mom to know.

"I understand how you feel. Any father would dislike for his daughter to have engaged in such a relationship. However, dad, it was consensual, respectful and we were always safe. Either of us could end this and would probably remain friends!" I explain.

"We need to leave soon. If your want to shower before dinner, you need to do so now." If it were possible, my head would do a complete three-sixty. "Whats wrong? You are going pale. Are you unwell?" My dad's stance shifts quickly. His annoyance is replaced by one of parental concern. Dad closes the distance between us and places his hands on my arms. I know the look in his eyes. It is the same look of worry he had when I fell off my bike as a six-year-old after having my training wheels removed. The look when I was sick at the age of ten and became so dehydrated that I had to put on intravenous fluids and when I came home from a date with a high school boyfriend after we had broken up and refused to talk to anyone but my mother. It's a look that he has given me numerous of time throughout the years.

"No, I feel fine. I just can't believe how mercurial you just were then. I tell you that I understand how you are feeling and you just leave it? I don't get it, dad."

"It's simple. You have answered my question."

"Which is?"

"That William isn't what is keeping you here in Hong Kong. There is something else you are not telling me."


	4. Unsolved Riddles

**Unsolved Riddles**

* * *

 **Christian's POV:**

"That William isn't what is keeping you here in Hong Kong. There is something else you are not telling me." I carefully analyze Phoebe's reaction to my theory. I would have preferred to discuss this at dinner, or when I could have ensured a lighter atmosphere encouraging a more open line of conversation. Nonetheless, there is no time like the present.

"I am going to have a shower. I will be ready in twenty minutes to leave for dinner." I narrow my eyes. Phoebe is walking away, sulking practically. She reminds me of me, at least how I was in my twenties. It would be humorous if the situation were different.

"Phoebe!" I run both my hands through my hair as my attempts to continue to talk to her fail. My far too stubborn daughter has walked away and close's the door to her room far too hard.

"Grey?" I look up towards Taylor. He is sporting his well developed impassive expression, but I know better. Taylor is a father and has a daughter himself; however, I wonder if he wants to punch me or help me right now. Luckily he is on my payroll.

"Taylor."

"Welch has emailed the background check on William Harris. I have reviewed it, and there is nothing of consequence on it. It's clean.

There is a copy of it on your email."

"Has he uncovered anything else?"

"Nothing." I run both my hands through my hair again. Why isn't this proving so difficult?

"Tell him to dig deeper. I want and need answers." Taylor nods once before walking away. Damn, why won't Phoebe just tell me! I need Welch to uncover what is or has happened in my daughter's life that is making her reluctant to move back to Seattle. I thought Phoebe would have been eager to return. She always seemed so happy when she was home, though her visits were too brief. I would prefer for Phoebe just to tell me herself freely, but after tonight's performance, I don't see that happening. I should have bought Ana with me. Phoebe has always been far more forthcoming with her mother. She used to be so open with me, but when she became a teenager, and we conflicted on her push to be more independent, Phoebe wasn't as eager. I was excited when she came to work at Grey House. Not only did I get to see Phoebe every day but it gave us the opportunity to talk about everything.

I momentarily push my troubling thoughts aside and smile when I see Phoebe emerge. Her hair is down, and she looks more relaxed and youthful. Phoebe is like the spitting image of her mother. I am overjoyed to see her like this, though I can't hide my displeasure when I become aware of the shortness of her dress.

"Don't even say it dad. I am not getting changed. I would usually wear something longer, but my housekeeper was far too efficient and has packed a majority of the clothes that I normally wear knowing I would want to take them with me. There are a dozen suitcases already packed, and it's going to take me forever to reorganize them back in Seattle." I try to hide my smile. At least with that comment, she was confirmed that she would be going back. Not that Phoebe has a choice in this matter! Grey Enterprise sponsor her work visa, and without us, she doesn't have a legal reason to remain. Even if Phoebe wanted to return to Hong Kong permanently, she would have to go home to apply for the appropriate visa.

"At least that means you don't wear that dress often. Also, you don't need to worry about reorganizing your clothes. I have staff that can do that for you." Our domestic staff has grown over the years. When we relocated from Escala to the sound and had children, it was too much to ask Gail to take on the extra workload herself. We hired an excellent babysitter; Ana never wanted to refer to her as a nanny, and a second housekeeper who worked under Gail.

"I would rather do that myself." I grin. Phoebe has always strived to be Miss Independent, no matter how small the task.

"As you wish, though I should let you know that Gail and your mom, are going over to your apartment tomorrow to clean up, and stock your fridge and pantry. They are both excited to see you."

"I miss Gail and Mom," Phoebe murmurs.

"They miss you too, but you will all see each other soon." I feel a period of joy and relief. For the first time today, we have spoken about Phoebe's return and not ended in a disagreement. "We should go, or we will be late for our reservation."

"Yes." Regardless of Phoebe's response, she doesn't commence to walk out. I cock my head to the side. "So you are not going to go all thermonuclear, unhappy and controlling father and somehow force me to get changed?"

"No, unless you want to change." There is no point arguing over the shortness of my her dress, and besides Taylor and I will be with her. There is no way any fucker will dare eye fuck her, let alone make an advance.

"Wow, so I do get to make one or two decisions on my own." Phoebe rolls her eyes, but before she commences to walk towards the elevator, I grab her arm and stop her. I wait till she makes eye contact with me. Phoebe can try to hide the truth and her emotions, but she never could never conceal anything in her eyes.

"Phoebe, this was your decision. You chose to come to Hong Kong, strictly for two years and then to return to Grey House. I haven't acted against anything that you originally planned."

"I know. The only aspect that I regret is that I said I would return."

"Why?" Phoebe takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, apparently regretting having said too much.

"I have enjoyed these past two years far too much; professionally, my personal growth and the culture here... it all just seems to work for me." Phoebe is incredibly convincing. I am almost persuaded, but my gut feeling tells me that there is more. There must be more.

"Seattle will be the same. You were happy there before you came here. It is your home. The place you grew up. It is where you belong" I tell her softly.

"As you said, we need to leave, or we will be late for our reservation." I count down from ten as I watch Phoebe walk out. I follow her, but I feel so out of control. How do I force my twenty-seven-year-old daughter to talk?

# # # #

I smile proudly as Phoebe orders for us both, and for Taylor and Richman who are sitting on a table close by, in what seems perfect Mandarin Chinese. I listen as she converses briefly with our waiter and transitions smoothly to English with me in regards to my order. I cock my head as she looks contrite as she finishes ordering. Remorse isn't an emotion that Phoebe experiences. Phoebe has always lived for the future and never regrets anything. To her, the past is what makes us who we are.

"You look like you wish you could change something. Do I have something to be worried about in regards to what I am to be served tonight?"

"Are you worried that I ordered you the meal with the jellyfish?" I hide my disgust at the idea.

"If you did, then I will happily eat it."

"You lie. You would eat it, but not happily. You have never been too keen on jellyfish in any respects. Remember when Ted and I were kids and we went on a family holiday to Queensland in Australia?" I cringe. How could I forget!

"Yes, we went to the Whitsundays. Your mother wanted to go. It had been a long and cold winter and she thought a week in the sun, by the beach would be ideal."

"Is that where your dislike of jellyfish developed?"

"Probably. It stung like hell! I thought it was going to take me years before I would swim in the beach again." I had been swimming with my family and felt something on my back. Low and behold I had been bitten by one of the devil's sea creatures.

"You went back into the ocean on that holiday a day or so afterward. I specifically remember you taking me swimming."

"Do you remember seeing any other jellyfish when we were swimming or that entire trip?" I look at my daughter seriously; my well practiced CEO mode coming in handy.

"Now that you mention it. No." I stifle my laugh as Phoebe tries to recall every aspect of this memory.

"The night of that day I got bitten, I spoke to the head of the Queensland government, donated a significant amount of money to preserve the great barrier reef and got special permission to have the beach netted for the remainder of our trip. It prevented all jellyfish from getting a mile towards us."

"Seriously? They let you do that?"

"Gotcha!" Phoebe look's at me shocked and then laughs out loud shaking her head. I can't help but join her. She, like my sister Mia, has an infectious laugh.

"You had me there for a moment dad."

"So I can still get one over you."

"Looks like it and don't worry, I have ordered you the Poached Chicken with Diced Abalone and Conpoy. There won't be a jellyfish in sight on your plate, though it is on the menu."

"Sounds delicious." Phoebe's expression changes. Something is running through her mind. I take advantage of the lighter mood, hoping it will encourage her to open up.

"A penny for your thoughts."

"You know dad when I was growing up; I use to think you were invincible. That you could make the world spin the opposite direction if you wished. Nothing was beyond your ability! That time you got bitten by that jellyfish, I discovered you were mortal. I thought nothing could ever touch you. I often thought that, even after that time."

"That's a nice sentiment, but I have weaknesses. You are one of them." Phoebe sits up straighter, far more rigid. "Talk to me Phoebe. Tell me what is keeping you here in Hong Kong. What happened or is happening now?"

"There is nothing. I am leaving. I am going home in less than forty-eight hours. I am perfectly happy now that Bryan has confirmed that he will take over my role here. He is more than ready. I have complete confidence in him. It will be good to be home."

"Phoebe, why do I feel like you telling me what I want to hear?" I narrow my eyes.

"You tell me!"

"Phoebe, don't talk in riddles."

"I am not. It's time for me to go."


	5. Divulgence

Apologies for not updating earlier, but I have been away overseas. I am jumping to where you all find out what has been happening (happened actually) with Phoebe, and why she wasn't eager to return to Seattle permanently.

* * *

 _ **Divulgence**_

* * *

 **Phoebe's POV:**

I smile politely as I walk through the usual media gathering. I have never understood why any would want to take my picture. My parents managed to prevent the media from taking my picture, Ted's and my cousin Ava's, until the age of eighteen. I commenced attending these events occasionally once I turned sixteen but I would enter with my parents, then they would return outside so the press can get their photo. That was the deal. It meant less exposure for us Grey kids without us having to be hidden away, but not our parents.

"Phoebe, you look beautiful. Surely you are not alone? You have been in Seattle for a month now. Surely a thousand suitable suitors must be eager to be by your side" My grandfather greets me kissing my cheek.

"Thank you, Grandpa. You look rather debonair, as usual. I hope you will be able to save a dance for me."

"I will try, but I will have to ask my girlfriend." I giggle as he winks at me. "Alone?" I sigh silently to myself. I can't avoid my grandfather's question.

"I haven't bought a date." I want to roll my eyes as my grandfather frowns slightly.

"Cary, let Phoebe be. Besides she won't be alone for long tonight looking as gorgeous as she is." I turn to my side and there dressed in the most elegant emerald dress is my grandmother. I worship her. She is the symbol of elegance, compassion, and wisdom.

"Good evening Grandma," I greet hugging her tight. Being close to my grandmother has been one of the joys of moving back to Seattle.

"Your Uncle Elliot is going to have fun teasing your father all night over how much attention you are going to get. It should be a fun evening." My grandparents have long since given up trying to prevent my father and uncle from mocking each other, understanding that it is all part of their close friendship.

"I am not seeking attention." I look down at my dress. It is tight fitting from my bodice to past my hips then flaring out. Maybe it is a little too tight. I should have worn something else.

"Phoebe go and have fun. That's an order from your old grandfather."

"I will try," I smile but silently groan. I walk straight in and grab a glass of champagne. I scan the tented ballroom. There are many familiar faces. It's an impressive mix of who's who of Seattle and others from various other states. I have no patience for small talk tonight. I haven't since I returned.

"Phoebe." I almost drop my drink when I hear the familiar voice. A voice I didn't think I would hear again. One I haven't wanted to either.

"James. Hello"

"I am so happy to see you again. I heard you were back in Seattle."

"I am shocked to see you again. You have never attended this ball before." I reply dryly. There are other words I could say, but my well-ingrained manners prevent me from doing so. At least not in this social setting.

"I attended with you once when we were together."

"You never attended at a time where we weren't together then!"

"My boss took medical leave. I have been the acting manager of the hotel for over six months. We donate a few nights in one of our newly renovated suites."

"That is very generous of you. Have a good evening James." Content that I have been as cordial as possible, I turn to walk away. This is one reunion I don't want to prolong.

"Phoebe, wait. We still need to talk. We never discussed what happened."

"There is no need." I spot my brother and walk straight towards him. I doubt James will follow me if I am with a family member. I greet Ted's date, Hope Withers. A corporate banker though looks more like a Miss America contestant. They are both talking a guy I recognize immediately. At least I do not mind seeing him.

"Miles, it's good to see you again."

"Same. You look great. Hong Kong seems to have agreed with you."

"That is very kind of you to say. I managed to achieve a lot of professional goals."

"Good. ..Great... Are you here with anyone this evening?" There is an element of hope of in his voice. Miles is a rather nice man, but I am just not interested.

"I am with my family." I wonder if that is enough of a hint that I am declining any offers.

"If you are free, I would love a dance this evening, maybe this time, your father won't be so scary." Miles and Ted laugh, but I don't have it in me to join them. Instead, I smile politely.

"What happened last time?" Hope enquires. Ted stares at me, but when I don't answer his date's question, he takes it upon himself to do so.

"It was Phoebes first " _Coping Together'_ ball. She was sixteen and beyond excited. Phoebe and Miles here had a dance. It was the first time my little sister danced with a boy in front of the family. Our father is a somewhat protective of Phoebe and was practically pulling all his hair out. I did think he developed a bald patch later that evening, when he caught these two behind the tent, having their first kiss." Trust Ted to remember each fact. I close my eyes embarrassed. Why the hell did he have to bring up to the fact that we had our first kiss? Dad was unnecessarily furious! He scared Miles into staying away from me, and grabbed my hand leading me back inside the tent; to the table, our family was sitting at and basically, put me in a time out. I wasn't to leave the table without him, my mother or security, and needed permission to do so. It led to a disagreement between my parents. Mom though dad overreacted and he just kept arguing I was far too young to be kissing a boy. Our father didn't bat an eyelid when Ted had your first kiss. He even gave Ted condoms for his first sexual experience at the age of sixteen. When I turned sixteen, my father tried to overturn the no dating until sixteen rule, to no dating until you were eighteen.

"Miles I think you are pretty safe tonight. A dance will be fun. As soon as the dance floor is open to all the guests, come and find me." This is the least I can do considering Ted did just embarrass him in front of Hope.

"Thank you. I still intend on bidding on you on the first dance." I smile slightly, but don't respond. I have no intention of being in the first dance auction. Instead, I will make a donation and make myself scarce at this time. I excuse myself once I sight Ava. Far out my cousin is the epitome of gorgeous. I wasn't surprised when she got married first. Someone was always going to pick her up before she got away.

"Excellent, you're wearing the dress we bought together. Tonight Phoebe you are going to hook up. There are a lot of gorgeous and eligible guys around this evening. Take your pick, lawyer, doctor, banker, architect, entrepreneur and a thousand other options?"

"None of the above," I reply hurriedly. "Hi, Daniel. How on earth do you ever keep your sanity married to my cousin and best friend?" I smirk teasing Ava.

"The many positives outweigh the few negatives." Ava scrunches her face up at me, before looking up and kissing her husband. "Here, I got you your sparkling water with lime."

"Thank you. The only negative of being pregnant is not able to have a drink." I look down at Ava's increasingly round stomach. How on earth she manages to look even more gorgeous pregnant is beyond me.

"It won't be forever." I remind her.

"Yes, it will. I intend on breastfeeding this baby and once they reach the age of one, are going to try for our second child." Ava announces. Daniel is glowing. They are going to be wonderful parents.

"Then there is our third and maybe forth" Daniel adds.

"I better start shopping for baby clothes for you two then! I was wondering what gift to buy. Is there anything Aunt Kate, grandma and my mother haven't bought yet?"

"You could buy a christening outfit." Oh, I didn't expect that suggestions. I raise my eyes brows surprised.

"Sure. Okay. I never thought of that." In my mind, I was thinking baby clothes, toys, rockers; that sort of thing.

"Daniel and I thought you might want to buy the christening outfit since we were hoping you would be the baby's godmother." I place my hand on my heart, moved by their offer.

"So Phoebe, do you want the job?" Daniel asks, smiling.

"Yes. Please." I kiss my cousin and her husband. "I am going to spoil this child horribly. Do you know what you are having yet?"

"No, we want to be surprised."

"Then I will have to limit myself to buying neutral colors and every single toy that they stock at Toys R us. Just promise me that I at least get to go with my godchild to Disneyworld for their first trip, or better still I get to take him or her."

"Phoebe, you're getting overly emotional," Ava observes now regarding me cautiously.

"I am just so happy for you both. That is all." I recompose myself. I start to prepare myself for her inquisition when she does a complete three sixty, remembering something.

"Oh, damn my placenta brain. I forgot to be mad at you." I tilt my head at my cousin humored. "Don't act cute; you know how bad I am at names right now. Why didn't you tell me... umm.. What's his name?"

" Bryan." Daniel answers.

"Oh yes, that is him. Phoebe, you should have told me he was going to be here? I just saw him and couldn't remember his name." I look at them in disbelief.

"Bryan. Bryan Walsh? As in my second in charge in Hong Kong? That Bryan?" For a moment I wonder if my cousin's pregnancy fuelled forgetfulness has filtered to her husband.

"Yes. Also known as your second best friend and I emphasize _second_."

"Of course... I didn't know Bryan was here. Are you sure it was him?"

"I am pregnant, not brainless. Yes, it was Bryan! I saw him only a few minutes ago at the bar."

"If you two will excuse me then," I reply softly.

"Wouldn't dream of keeping you." Ava gives me her _'go get him'_ look. She knows about how I kissed Bryan in Hong Kong. Ava seems to think there is more to it regardless of how many times I tell her there isn't. I can't blame her as she doesn't know the whole story. I wish I could tell her, but considering the circumstances it isn't' right.

I look around the bar area, but it's extremely busy. I enter the foray of the crowd and at the end of the bar, talking to a couple of other men is Bryan. He sees me, orders a couple of drinks and excuses himself from the crowd.

"Miss Grey, gin and tonic with lime as you like it."

"Thank you. What are you doing here?"

"I have come to give you my monthly report on the progress of the Hong Kong office, as per my new job description."

"That is very diligent of you, Mr. Walsh, though I had expected a written report to be emailed."

"Also I was invited to tonight's festivities. Grey Enterprise invites the heads of all their main subsidiary offices to this event. The head of the London, New York, and Tokyo offices are also here."

"I wasn't aware."

"So how has Seattle been?"

"Fine. Busy. I have been spending a lot of time in the office."

"Any issues?" I know that Bryan is referring to and it isn't work related.

"No."

"Okay. Good. So want to sit down, and I can update you on the office chitchat?" I can't help but grin. Gossip has never been my thing, especially at Grey House, but at the close-knit Hong Kong office it was kind of everyone's hobby. Bryan would keep me up to date.

"So is Josie still pretending not to be dating Zhang Wei?" I relax immediately, drinking my gin and tonic. Bryan is animated as he entertains me about the happenings of the office and our friends. I had just finished my second drink when Bryan and I are interrupted by the master of ceremonies.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please take your seats."

"Better go to our tables. I will see you around the ballroom."

"Around. Cheers Bryan, for making me relax."

"Anytime. Besides, what are _second_ best friends for?" Bryan comments overconfidently. "Ava mentioned that to me today." I nod and stand kissing his cheek.

"Is this the reason you don't want to talk to me?" I turn in response to the familiar voice. Bryan instinctively steps in front of me. I scoff. I can fight my own battles.

"And you would be?" Bryan questions.

"James Kenson. I am Phoebe Grey's boyfriend," I scoff at his reference. That's a bold and incorrect statement!

"I know who and what you are. I would refrain from referring to Phoebe, your girlfriend. She is your ex... **very** ex."

"And who the fucks are you?" James cusses. It's obvious he has had a couple of drinks.

"I am the person telling you to go away." The MC gets on the speaker and the last remaining people standing quickly head off to their seats.

"Phoebe we can later!" James states before walking towards his table. Thank gosh he hasn't had so much to drink that he can't walk straight.

"Why is he here?" Bryan is furious.

"His hotel made a donation to the silent auction. That gives them an automatic invitation. He is currently the acting manager. I didn't know he would be in attendance."

"Maybe I should bid on his kind donation. We go stay the night there, make sure that he knows where there and make out we are having a naughty, raunchy evening... though of course we can have one of our order room service, drink bourbon and watch movies until the next day sessions." I laugh out loud at Bryan suggestion.

"Okay.. yes... let's do that; however some of these auction items go for some pretty high sums. You bid, and I will pay"

"No, that wouldn't be chivalrous of me."

"Don't give that mumbo-jumbo. If it's such as issue, we can split the cost, but then stop if it goes for more than five thousand" I. know that Bryan can afford more, but he is already burden by knowing the truth of what kept me away from Seattle. He doesn't need to lose money on me also.

"Hey, I just got a promotion and pay rise a month ago. I can afford it... Your dad is staring at us. You better go, and I have to find my table. Go now!"

"You've become rather bossy since you became the head of the HK office."

"I learned to be so from my former boss. She was highly skilled at giving orders."

# # # #

The ball goes like clockwork. Bryan did end up winning the night at James's Hotel. It went for forty thousand. There was no way he was going to lose when James decided he was going to bid on it himself. It is hard to remain impassive as their pissing competition played out in front of hundreds of people.

"Phoebe and Bryan, are you two coming to watch the fireworks?" Ava asks. Bryan joined me, Ava and Daniel for coffee during the last hour of the ball. We have been sitting and enjoying each other's company.

"Yes, I just need o grab my bag." I want to leave straight after the fireworks.

"Ava and I will grab a good spot for us four."

"I think your cousin and her husband believe that we are together." Bryan grins.

"More like they wish" I exclaim. "Bryan do mind getting me a sparkling water while I grab my bag and tell my parents and grandparents that I am leaving straight after the fireworks. I am thirsty."

"Sure!"

I fail to find my family, and when I hear first fireworks explode, I know it's because they are down by the water. I will just text them when I leave. I turn around to meet up with Bryan when I receive another unwelcome encounter. James.

"Phoebe, I have been trying to talk to you all night. Now, will you finally speak to me, or agree at least to seeing me tomorrow."

"No. My answer won't change."

"Oh come on Phoebe. I am sick of this. Stop being so stubborn!"

"James I am asking you politely to leave."

"Or what you will have security escort me out?" James is callous in his response. He has drunk more during the evening.

"Yes she will after I have had my piece." before I know it, Bryan has thrown his right fist into James' face, and they're both on the floor. Both are throwing their fists in each other's direction.

"Stop it," I yell at them both, hoping against hope that they will both listen. The firework show behind us is so loud that they don't hear me or choose not to. None of the guests are aware that another set of fireworks are happening behind them. I needn't have worried about them hurting each other any further as security quickly descends and pulls them apart. Never have I been as happy for our security detail as I am right now.

My father quickly arrives followed soon after by Mom. He scans the scene and then looks at me with raised eyebrows. My dad glances at Taylor and it as if they are communicating without talking. He father gestures for me to walk into the house, where both Bryan and James are already being escorted.

"Who wants to go first and explain what was happening?" No one responds. "Walsh I have never even seen you hurt a fly before, but outside you were throwing your fist at Kenson here."

"Mr. Grey it was him who attacked me first. You can review all the CTV and security footage to determine this if you like. I am considering pressing charges." Sawyer enters the room and whispers to my father. He apparently saw the altercation from the beginning. It must have been him who altered Taylor and my father.

"There is no need. Walsh, since you instigated this act would you like to explain yourself?"

"It had to be done. James has been a continual source of annoyance to Phoebe. She has told him enough times to stay away." Bryan explains.

"What else is there to this story?" Bryan looks at me, but I shake my head. No, I can't. I don't want to tell them.

"Phoebe, what is it?" My father's probes.

"Nothing. It's nothing."

"You're lying. Phoebe what is wrong." My mother asks softly taking my hand. "Your hands are cold."

"Mom and dad, can security just escort James out. I will have Richman take Bryan back to his hotel before I go home. It's getting late."

"No. Not until we get to the bottom of this. Kenson I don't appreciate my daughter being harassed and bothered, especially continuously."

" I just want to talk to Phoebe. I have been trying to do so ever since she broke up with me before she left for Hong Kong. We need to speak, we still do. You running away to the other side of the planet didn't eliminate the fact we lost us..."

"No" I shout not letting James say it. I close my eyes in horror. This isn't the way I want my parents to find out the truth. My mother looks worried, while my father narrows his eyes and his lips thin. He is putting the pieces together. At least the few pieces that have to been offered up.

"When I went to collect you from Hong Kong it was evident that something was causing you to stay away from home. I won't be left in the dark on this matter. I don't care how old you are. Either I am told the truth right now, the whole truth, or I will instruct security to commence investigations."

"Dad, we can discuss this tomorrow?" I request. Just give me a little more time.

"No Phoebe, tonight" My mother mandates. She knows that I am stalling.

"Mom and dad no. "

"I am going to go. I won't press charges against Walsh, though I should" James states standing up, Bryan immediately pounces and pins him to the wall. Curiously security doesn't intervene. My father signaling to them to stand back though remain on alert

"You sorry son of a bitch. Weaseling your way out of here, trying to save your skin."

"Let him go, Bryan. James just like I told you over two years ago I have no desire to see you ever again." I restate, hopeful it's the last time I have to utter those or any other words to him.

"For what it's worth Phoebe I am sorry. I screwed up and never meant to hurt you. I often wonder if things would have been different if... that last day I saw you."

"We will never know." James looks at me and then walks out, though I have to convince my father and Taylor.

"Phoebe, you need to talk to us." My mother coaxes me.

"Especially since it seems that you have spoken to Bryan." My father declares rather displeased.

"Dad, did you tell your parents everything in your twenties or did you talk to Uncle Elliot or someone else?" I question.

"We are talking about you, not me. If you don't tell us, then I am going to have Walsh explain what happened."

"No, I am not ready and Bryan I refuse to allow you to talk to my parents about this!" I dictate.

Phoebe for the love of god, I won't be in the dark." My dad is trying not to become angry, but his emotions are taking too much of a toll on him. "I swear that I will pursue this. I will investigate whatever happened two years ago. I will question everyone in your life at the time and now if need be."

"Phoebe, tell them. You will never get over it if you don't let it go." Bryan is begging. Even when he was trying to get me to stand up to my father, he never begged. It's not him.

"The reason I didn't want to leave Hong Kong. The reason why I volunteered and subsequently negotiated to go in the first place" I murmur, though loud enough so my parents can hear. I sit down on the familiar leather couch in my grandparent's living room. Over the years many pieces of furniture have been replaced and changed, but this couch has always remained. I need its familiarity and the fact that it reminds me of such happy memories.

"Phoebe, you need to talk. You have our complete attention." My father's voice is strained. He doesn't cope well with being kept in the dark.

"I couldn't tell you before. Dad, you would have killed him, as would have Ted. Maybe even Taylor. I don't know, but your reactions would have been horrible. I should have listened previously but I was far too headstrong... stubborn.. stupid.. the list is endless."

"Phoebe you can tell us." My mother attempts to comfort and encourage me to finally talk.

"I am sorry mom that I didn't tell you. I should have.. " I state asking for her forgiveness. I sigh and take several deep breaths. It's time to tell my truth.

* * *

 **Two years ago.**

Ros, Ted, my father and I have been practically pulling out our hair for the past three hours trying to ensure that the acquisition and future modifications of the manufacturing plants in Asia don't crumble. The key thing is that from Seattle it's just damn hard to put out the spot fires and negotiate with the appropriate authorities. Our subsidiary office isn't equipped or manned sufficiently.

"We are going to have to travel to Hong Kong a hell of a lot more at this rate." I nod in agreement. We could put one of our core people in there, but it might not be enough. These people like to deal with someone high up in the company.

"Travel? More like move there." Ted states rolling his eyes and then looking at me. My brother has that glow in his eye. "Hey dad, I propose that we send Phoebe, say for a couple of years. That way we can ensure these deals will go ahead and it will end her current relationship. Two birds with one stone." Ted looks at me and grins. My family, especially my father don't seem to click with my current boyfriend, James Kenson, even though I have been seeing him for about a year. Dad has never been fond of any boyfriend I have had, but he dislikes this one more. I use to think it was probably as he is aware that I am sleeping with him. James background check comes back clean, he treats me well, and we have fun together. He is suitably employed as an assistant manager at one of the finest hotels in Seattle and likely to take over when his superior retires. My family's disposition towards James doesn't bother, well not that much. I figure they will come around eventually. My mother has, kind of, and at least my family is always cordial to them.

"Ted is right... About someone moving to Hong Kong, but sorry little Grey that is all " I smirk at Ros's nickname for my brother. It is something that started when he was little when he used to come to Grey house, and it has stuck. "We need a major player in the Hong Kong office until we get it all rolling. It's going to take time, but professionally it will be a jump start. Maybe give someone the upper hand when the current CEO decides to retire." Ros glances at me, none too discreetly either. I don't know how much she means this. Personally, I think Ros just likes to ruffle Ted's feathers. I don't want to take my brother's place as heir apparent to Grey enterprise. He was born first, and it's his right. Though I know, I could give him a run for his money.

"Interesting suggestion Theodore, though sending Phoebe away for so long isn't, even though the side effect of the end of her relationship would be." Oh come on, surely my relationships shouldn't be discussed here.

I scowl at my brother. Did he have to bring this up? I am ready to fight fire with fire, and he knows it. He opens his mouth to talk, stopping me. "Dad, I shouldn't have said anything. It's my fault and to be honest, Phoebe and Kenson relationship isn't that serious." _Serious_? I wonder if my brother knows the meaning of that word.

"Besides that, Ros is right. We need someone with some talent and can be trusted, placed in the Hong Kong office."

"There is Bryan Walsh. He has worked for Grey Enterprise for several years now in various offices, and he is capable, though he will need mentoring." I suggest.

"I agree he is a capable guy though I don't know if we can mentor him sufficiently from afar." Ted comment.

"So Ted, are you offering relocate temporarily? Preparation to be the next CEO... "

"I didn't say that" There is no way that my brother is going to want to leave Seattle any more than myself.

"I am calling it a day. We can all spend the weekend thinking this over. I am eager to leave early." The three of us grin. It's half past two and dad loves to leave the office early on a Friday. Mom has recently decreased her workload to four days a week taking Friday off. My father is eager to start the weekend to be with mom. Their love and lust for each other are endearing.

Ted quickly leaves our fathers office, as he has a teleconference. I grab my notepad and commence walking out with Ros, only to stop when my dad calls out to me.

"Phoebe, can you wait a minute?" I turn around in time to witness my father smirking like a teenager on his phone. I shake my head ever so slightly.

"How is Mom?" Dad raises his eyebrows at my query. "Come on dad; I know whatever you were reading was from mom. You never get that look in your eyes unless it is her."

"Your mom is well. Enjoying her day off and waiting for me to get home." Dad grins. _TMI_. Time to take this conversation in a different direction.

"Dad, I have to ask. How did you finally convince mom to step away one day a week from Grey publishing?" It is no secret that dad has wanted mom to retire though is yet to mention utter the 'R' word about himself.

"We compromised actually. I wanted Ana to retire, then when that failed I suggested she work two or three days a week instead which almost got me kicked out of our bedroom. Eventually, your mother agreed to work only four days a week."

"How?"

"I am very convincing, but that isn't what I wanted to talk about. What Ros said about the future CEO, she is right. It's not written in stone that Ted will take over."

"However, it's more than probable. Ted is deserving of the post. He has wanted and worked towards since he could walk and talk practically.

"I want you to take a prominent role is coordinating the Hong Kong projects. It's going to be difficult due to distance, but it's an important role. I won't know how it's going to play out until we have solved the issues at hand. You already have some skills in speaking Cantonese and Mandarin Chinese, and that tends to go a long way.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. I happily accept the role."

"Good. Come and have dinner with your mom and I tonight say at seven?" While I know he and mom want to have me over, I suspect me dad is leading me to a different conversation.

"I can't tonight but thank you."

"Are you seeing James this evening?"

"Yes," My dad's lips form a tight line. I know he wants more information than that.

"Dinner? Movie?"

"Possibly... it all depends on what time he gets off work. He has been busy at the hotel lately." I don't mention that James has canceled a couple of our dates recently. We all get busy.

"So how serious is this _thing_ between you two?" I am careful to prevent an apparent change in my demeanor.

"That would be an arbitrary measurement. "

"O _ne_ meaning you don't care if I see him or not, _ten_ regarding long term; wedding dress, children, a house over a city apartment, that sort of thing."

"Somewhere between two and seven." I look at my father impassively.

"Intriguing range," Dad remarks irritated. "Dinner. You, James, your mom, and I. You name the place."

"Dad... I don't... "I want to throw my hands up. I don't know what to say.

"Don't what?"

"I know you don't like James."

"I have never said that"

"Not to me, true, but I suspect you have said so to mom, Uncle Elliot, Aunt Kate, Aunt Mia, Ted, Grandma, Grandpa and so on. Besides father, you don't need to say anything, your expression and telltale signs give away your feelings." My dad's lips form a tight narrow line.

"Phoebe I don't think I will ever like anyone you ever date. Dinner. Name the place."

"I don't know."

"Fine, I will choose the place. We can go to the mile high club at seven tomorrow night."

"I will have to check with James if not this weekend then next might be good. "

"Make it this weekend. Let me or your mother know..."

"Will do." My dad narrows his eyes at me since my voice isn't convincing.

"I will have your mom call you." I want to roll my eyes but stop myself. Dad is playing the mom card. It always gets to me. I won't say no to her, and he knows it.

"Bye, dad. Have a good evening." I kiss my father goodbye and follow him out heading straight to my office. I double check my schedule. There is nothing on my schedule, and there is nothing on my list of things to do that can't wait.

"Laura I am heading out. I have a private meeting to attend. I am on my phone. Email or ring me if anything urgent comes up. Anything else can wait till Monday."

####

"Good afternoon Miss Grey. Mr. Kenson is in his office. I told him that you had phoned after him. He said for you to go straight on in." I nod and smile thankfully at James's assistant Amanda. Usually, I make a little chit chat with her, but I am far too eager to see him. James is sitting back on his overlarge leather chair, on a conference call to London, I believe, as I enter. He smirks as I approach him. I undo the first three buttons of my white blouse, and I sit on his lap while James continues with his work call. He places soft and silent kisses on my lips and holds up his hand indicating that he needs 'five more minutes.' I move to stand up, giving him space, but he stops me, keeping me in place.

I sit and listen to James discuss developments, statistics, and new ventures. The hospitality industry is one that I am not personally interested in, but my boyfriend's enthusiasm is contagious. Likewise, he has no natural curiosity in the world of mergers and acquisitions but listens attentively and takes an interest when I discuss work with him.

After five minutes are up and the call doesn't seem ready to end, I start to tease James. I run my index finger along his cheek and jaw line, undoing a couple of his shirt buttons and then the buckle on his belt.

"Phoebe..." he calls out far too loud.

"James, what was that?" One of the other voices on the teleconference asks. I raise my eyes brows and place my finger on my lips.

"Nothing... it was just .. umm.. one of my staff." I raise my eyebrows and smirk. Nice save, but you're not out of the woods just yet. "Clayton, where are you at with plans for the renovations of the suites in London? I am eager to see them before we commence the early stages of our renovations."

I don't take my eyes of James as I undo the button and zip of his pants, then fish out his manhood. His eyes become dark as I take him in my mouth. Slowly but effectively teasing him and feeling him grow. James struggles to talk but manages to end the conference call quickly. Just as he stops, so do I. His frustration and needs are apparent. See how you have made me feel when you cancel our dates?

"As always Mr. Kenson, it has been a pleasure seeing you. I can tell that you are extremely busy. I will leave you to get back to your work."

"Oh no, you don't Miss Grey. There is no way that you are going to stop after all your teasing and when I can't get caught. Time to finish what you have started." I run my tongue over my top lip and oblige his request.

After James redoes his top pant button and belt, I straddle him, as he kisses me passionately. "So what do I owe this pleasant visit?"

"Pleasant?" I repeat his descriptive word. I would have called it more than pleasant personally. "Very pleasant." I raise my eyebrows, less than impressed. "Erotic. Incredible. Gratifying. And mischievous."

"You were looking stressed on your work call, so I thought I would ease your tension. Isn't that what girlfriends do?"

"True, you were effective, though I would hate to think what would happen if I reciprocated at Grey House. Considering your father's lukewarm attitude to me, I would end up taking my last breaths."

"No, my father isn't that drastic. He would more or less have you knocked out, and then you would wake up in some desert or third world nation with just the clothes on your back and no identification." I reply seriously though smile once I finish.

"Nice to know that Christian Grey would spare my life."

"My dad doesn't dislike you. In fact, he invited us to have dinner with him and mom tomorrow evening. They want to take us to the Mile High club at seven o'clock, though I told him I would have to check with you."

"That gives us just over twenty-four hours to be alone and in bed. That should give me enough stress relief to be able to spend an evening with my sexy girlfriend's parents. Whose place do you want to go to, yours or mine?"

"Let's go to your place. I love that Italian restaurant close to your apartment, and I can have Richman pick us up some food."

# # # #

"I need to go for a little while," I mutter running my fingers over James' chest. I desperately want to remain in bed with his but I can't.

"What? We haven't even woken the morning up." I giggle when James rolls over, pinning me down. "I thought we would be in bed until this evening when we met your parents for dinner and I try to show, again, that I am the perfect partner for you, then likely fail."

"I know, but I got a message from my doctor late yesterday saying that she can see me today. She has had to cancel a couple of appointments as her patients have fallen into labor. She is making up her appointments today."

"Then I suggest you cancel also. Stay here in bed with me. I didn't get enough of you last night."

"We did everything humanly possibly."

"Let's be sure and repeat everything. See if there was anything we missed out."

"I can't. I need to see her to change my contraceptive. I want to start having a shot, instead of taking the pill. It's so much easier!" I explain.

"See the doctor next week." James commences kissing my neck, making his way down to my breast.

"No James I can't, or else my doctor will be postponing other patient's appointments to deliver our child in nine months."

"It's a risk I can take." I shake my head and manage to get up. James is frowning. "I am going to have a shower. After my appointment, I need to go to my apartment and grab something to wear tonight, some makeup and shoes. Mom has been telling me that I have been burning the candle at both ends lately, so I ought to look decent. I will be back just after midday."

"Midday? That four hours." James declares frustrated.

"My doctor's office is on the other side of town, and then I have to go back to my pace and back here to yours."

"So you're going to leave me here with this." James signals to his erection. I shrug.

"I will be back. I can deal with that later."

# # # #

"Are you sure?" I squeak. I never expected this. Damn, I didn't even come to see my doctor for this purpose. I only took the test since its standard before having a shot.

"Yes. Two lines indicate pregnancy. We can do another test if you wish." I manage to nod and don't breathe until the next test shows the same result. I don't breathe and practically convulse.

"We should see how far along you are." I take slow and calming breaths in an attempt to keep myself from falling into shock as I follow my doctor's instructions and lie on the bed next to the ultrasound machine. I look at the screen as a thousand emotions hit me.

I am clutching the ultrasound picture of our baby in the white envelope. I am not sure how James is going to take this news. I don't even know how I feel though I am slowly getting over my shock. A baby. Our baby. It will change aspects of our lives, though we have resources. We can hire a babysitter or a nanny, but not a full time live in one. I wouldn't like it. I can take maternity leave and return to work after awhile. Gosh, it might be enough to make my mother give up work. Hang on James, and I don't even live together, though we spend every night together, Alternating between our apartments. Maybe we should move in together, officially. I shake my head at myself; we will work it out. My head is spinning. It isn't until I arrive back at James place that it occurs to me that I didn't even go home. I came straight back. I unlock the door to his apartment, expecting him to be answering emails or still pouting that I left. Damn, I wonder what he is going to say. James did say that he would take the risk of me falling pregnant to skip my appointment; however, that was in humor, with a big dose of sexual need.

I grab a glass of water and head off to seek James out. He might be in the shower. I enter his room, and that is when I see it. I stand there mortified until one of them notices me. I don't know why I didn't just turn around, but at the back of my mind, I wondered if somehow I had been wrong. My eyes were deceiving me.

"Oh my God, Phoebe!" James screams.

"I ... need ...to go." I manage to say finally.

"No, wait. Phoebe.. hold on!" I start to walk out quickly, but James catches up to me. "Please don't go. She doesn't mean anything. I made a mistake. She is leaving right now."

"That's one big mistake. You were both in your bed together." I feel sick. I doubt he even changed the sheets from when we were together, only a few hours earlier.

"She is just a sideline. She doesn't mean anything to me. It over."

"That's repulsive. Goodbye James." I scowl. I am so angry. I feel a desperate urge to get as far away from James. I hide the white envelope. I will tell him later. Not now. James doesn't deserve to know about our baby right now.

I double check that I look decent enough for dinner with my parents. They damn well can read me like a children's book, so I need to put on my best face. I would have canceled, but they would just make them quiz me more that they are already like to when I turn up alone. I don't want to tell them. Later, but not tonight. I will probably end up drinking tea with my mother tomorrow and telling her everything. To distract my father, I have worn my red dress that is a touch short, though in his eyes is far too short. That should divert his curiosity of James's absence and direct it to how inappropriate my dress is.

At the restaurant, I am greeted by the maître d, who welcomes me in a far too familiar manner and informs me that my parents have already arrived. I quickly check myself, in the glass like wall. I pat my stomach and whisper, 'Okay baby Grey, time to have dinner with your grandparents.'

"Good evening mom and dad. Gosh, I am hungry, have you two ordered anything?" I kiss both my parents quickly and take my seat, focussing on the menu.

"Just drinks, would you like a glass of red?" Shit alcohol. I can't drink.

"No thank you. I have an early morning workout with my personal trainer, and I don't want to take the risk that I would be groggy." I breathe out, relieved that I came up with a plausible excuse. Our waiter approaches me. "I will just have a sparkling water with lime, and we won't be joined by anyone else, so you can clear this extra setting thank you." My parents remain silent until the waiter has completed their task and leaves.

"James wasn't available?" Mom queries.

"No, and he won't be anymore."

"Oh," my mother replies. My father remains silent, but I can see his mind churning.

"James and I, we weren't that serious. It was rather casual, some fun, but there was no future in it. Our relationship just came to a natural end. That's all. Dad I was going to tell you yesterday when you asked about how serious James and I were, that I was ending it but you backed me into a corner, and I felt like I had to justify my relationship. Mom, I promise you I am fine. If I wasn't then I would have canceled dinner... talking about dinner I am hungry".

# # # #

The next day I woke up and the gravity of yesterday events hit me. I am pregnant with my ex-boyfriend that I caught sleeping with some other girl. I wonder if I have even have tell James that he is going to be a father. Morally I do, though right now I need some time away from him. I want to spend all day in bed and sleep, but my stomach churns forcing me out of bed. I don't know if it's morning sickness, or physiological because I now know I am pregnant.

I begrudgingly get up, get dressed into a sports top and running pants. I was planning on going for a run, but I don't feel up to it. I feel a little light headed and nauseous. Exercise has always helped clear my head and make me feel better, so I decide to go for a walk while I drink my tea. When I reach the front of the apartment building, I see him. James. I ignore him and just continue to walk.

"Phoebe, wait. Talk to me."

"I don't want to right now, and I don't have the time. I need to go for a run." I lie, but he has lied worse. Far worse.

"Don't ... please talk to me. I tried to get up to your building, but security stopped me."

"Good to know that they are doing their job correctly then. My father will be satisfied."

"Please Phoebe I don't want to make a scene, but I need to talk to you. Just this once. If you are still adamant that you want nothing to do with me, then I will leave."

"Fine, come up to my apartment" I would rather just send him away, but there is the issue of this baby.

"You have two minutes." I declare once we are in my apartment, pointing to the clock.

"Phoebe, I screwed up."

"Technically you were getting screwed." I clarify.

"I know how it all looked. Nothing I can say will take that away, but it's over between her and me. It was that one time. She was an old flame from before we started to date."

"So you expect me to believe that a woman who you have had no contact with for at last a year, suddenly just popped up, in the few hours that I happened to need to go out to my doctor's appointment?" It's so ridiculous that I want to laugh.

"Yes.. no...yes." I laugh. Not because I am humored but due of the ridiculousness of this all. "Phoebe, I don't want to lose you."

"Too late. You already have"

"I love you. I hate the fact that I may never get to see you again." James's voice is full of remorse.

"I wish that was possible now," I mutter. Shit, I shouldn't have said anything, at least not right now. I need to learn to keep my mouth shut.

"What do you mean?"

"No time like the present I guess." I sigh heavily. "At my doctor's appointment yesterday I found out I am pregnant. You are the only one that I have been with. It's yours. Don't worry I don't need your help. You can choose to be in this child's life if you wish or not. We can have our lawyers organize something official in regards visitation, or you can opt to give up your parental rights."

"We're pregnant?"

"Correction, I am pregnant. You are the father, but stating we're pregnant implies we are still together. That is no longer the case."

"Marry me."

"What the fuck?" I call out.

"Marry me. Phoebe, I love you. Marry me. We can get married quickly or wait till the baby is born. We can be a family. You will have no reason not to trust me. I promise you."

"James I think that ship has sunk, with you sinking yourself into whoever that girl was."

"No, Phoebe. No."

"James I am going for a run. You have two choices. The first of which is that you walk out of here with whatever dignity you still have _or_ I have Richman throw you out. That option will be documented and analyzed you my family's security team. Trust me; you don't want to go there." I hate that I have threatened to use my family's weight, but I don't have the energy to argue this matter in depth.

James wisely walks out. I walk several steps behind him. I tell Richman to go and enjoy his day off. I only intend on walking, maybe run if James is watching to keep up the facade, then return home. I will probably do some work, read and watch a movie. I don't need a security detail. Besides, I have my cell phone with me and my ever so hidden tracer pin so I can be tracked if the need arises. This is protocol when I don't have my CPO with me. Only my parents have twenty-four hours close protection. I suspect my dad has someone watching me on the days Richman isn't with me, but they are discreet. I commence a slow jog, knowing James is watching. I don't want it to look like I have lied. There is enough of that going on.

"Phoebe. Wait! Let me talk!" James calls out. I decide to pretend I can't hear him and pick up the pace. The bastard keeps running and of course, is faster than me. "I can keep running if that is what you want."

"I don't care if you jump in Lake Washington and swim all the way out to the Pacific Ocean."

"Phoebe you look pale." I don't have to look at my reflection to know that James is telling the truth. I don't feel well. "Is the baby okay? Are you all right?"

"We will be when you let us be. Go away. I will have my lawyers contact you." I growl continuing to run.

"No."

I grimace and pick up the pace, running faster and faster, hoping to distance myself. But it doesn't work. I don't know if it was because I was unwell, or pushed myself too much, but I lose my footing. I feel a sharp, almost crippling cramp in my stomach, falling to the ground and twist my ankle but it's a pain in my stomach that is having the worst effect. I scream out, louder than I ever have.

"Phoebe we need to get you to a hospital or at least a doctor."James helps me to a park bench. I am in so much pain. I can't reject his help. He attempts to comfort me, by putting his arm around me, but I push him away.

"Don't touch me again." I pull out my cell phone from the zipper pocket area of my yoga pants and call Richman. He speeds towards me. I should have refused, but the pain was so bad, that I didn't argue with James coming in the car with me. I demand that Richman not report this into Taylor until I have seen a doctor. It might be something mild. Of course, he doesn't know I am pregnant. He wasn't with me at my appointment.

"What's worse, the pain in your stomach or your ankle," James whispers quietly

"They are both bad." I refuse to tell him the truth.

I am rushed into the emergency department. My foot is wrapped to keep it still and thankfully doesn't appear anything serious. Nothing that keeping off my foot raised and iced for a few days shouldn't fix. The attending doctor orders an immediate ultrasound. But I already knew the results. I had begun to bleed. The doctor leaves me with James.

"Phoebe, I am so sorry. If I had known that this could have happened, I wouldn't have kept running trying to get you to talk to me. I am so sorry baby."

"Don't call me that." It's not just James fault. I wasn't feeling well. I knew how I was feeling. I should have stopped. We are both at fault.

"You need to leave. I never want to see you again. There is no reason for us to see or communicate with each other now."

"Phoebe.." James suddenly stops talking when we hear the distinctive voices of Christian and Ana Grey.

"How did your parents now you are here?" I shrug. Richman? Maybe the trackers on my phone or pin? Any other possible security allocated to me? Or maybe my Dad has a satellite in orbit that monitors me? Maybe all of the above. I don't know.

"Phoebe, are you okay? Do you need something?" My mother asks. My dad comes over and kisses me, though his attention becomes preoccupied wondering why James, that man I told my parents I had broken up with, is present in my emergency department room.

"Yes mom I am perfectly fine, and I don't need anything, except maybe enough ice to last me three days. I just sprained my ankle running. Luckily, James was in the area and saw me. He helped me out until Richman arrived and accompanied me. Thank you for your help James." This is all my parents need to learn at the moment. If they heard anything else, then it will be James who needs medical attention and my father would need a lawyer after being arrested for assault, possibly murder.

"I am glad that I could help," Josh mutters weakly. He is going to break. I need to end this little scene.

"Actually mom and dad there are a couple of things I need. Could you two kindly get me coffee and something to eat? Once I am released can you both drive me home? I may need some help getting up to my apartment. I would ask Richman, but technically it's his day off."

"Okay, but I want us to talk to your doctor. Maybe you should come home to the sound for a few days."

"I feel like a Latte, and something sweet."

"Have you eaten any breakfast or lunch?" My father investigates.

"I have only had a cup of tea" My dad's lips form a hard line, and I know he wants to scold me. He would if the scene was any different.

"Phoebe we will go to the cafe across the street and get you a bagel along with your selected choices." Mom guides dad out of the emergency, leaving James and me alone.

"You didn't tell them about the baby." James looks at me puzzled.

"If I had, then you would no longer be breathing, and on that point, I need to talk to my doctor." James dutifully finds him. I instruct the doctor that no information is to be shared about my miscarriage with my parents or anyone else. He can discuss my ankle until he is blue in the face but that is it. The doctor agrees. I am in my mid-twenties and have full control of what medical information is released and not.

"Phoebe I want us to start again, we can start from the beginning, or we could even move in together and reset our relationship that way. You will know everything I do, go and see. I just want you back. Maybe when you are ready, we can try again for another baby." I instantly start to shake my head. I can't believe he would even suggest such a thigh gesture after what has happened in the last couple of days.

"Not even when hell freezes over!" I did have some other explicit words that I was going to use but cease when my parents walk in, with Taylor holding a couple of boxes.

"How much food did you think I wanted to eat?"

"We haven't eaten lunch either, so thought we would join you. James, we bought you a bagel. The least we could do since you were on hand to help Phoebe." I stare at James. I want him to know that he is not welcome.

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Grey, but I have to go. I had a lot planned today and need to get back to my list of things to do. Goodbye, Phoebe. I hope you recover quickly." He steps towards me. I know he wants to kiss me goodbye, but he wisely reconsiders.

"Goodbye James." He nods sadly and leaves. I busy myself eating the bagel. I don't have much of an appetite but eat for the sake of the scene.

"So can we interrupt that you and James back together?"

"Not a chance."

I spent the next couple of days at the sound since I was struggling to get around but then returned to my apartment, where emotion took over. I felt so guilty. I had pushed myself too far. I had contributed to the loss of my unborn baby. I avoided all of James attempts to contact and see me, which were annoying to no end. Eventually, I had security visit him. Sawyer did a special favor for me. I couldn't ask Taylor; we would feel too obligated to tell my dad. I am not sure exactly what Sawyer did, but it worked. But the hardest part was the 'what if' that I had to deal with. What if I hadn't lost the baby; which room would be theirs? What color would I have painted the room or would I have a mural or a border? Would it have been a girl or a boy? What would I have named the baby? What would he or she looked like? How would I have managed to leave the baby every day to go to work or would I have taken it to work each day with me with a babysitter? These were the first few 'what ifs' that came to mind after only an hour alone. Soon everything around me made me think about the baby I lost.

This is why I wanted to leave Seattle. I need to refocus and get over the loss of my baby. I never even let myself get to a serious relationship again, which is why I ended up with a friend with benefits in Hong Kong.

* * *

For the first time, tears run down my face. I never let myself cry before. I tried just to be strong. Keep moving on. My mom, who has been holding my hand the whole time, holds me a little tighter.

Sawyer enters, announcing that several of my parent's friends are leaving as the ball is over. I tell my mom to go and convince her that I am fine. I promise that will either talk to her later tonight or tomorrow.

"Walsh, would you please excuse us. I wish to speak to my daughter alone" Bryan looks over to me, and I nod. He walks out but looks back. I think Bryan might be regretting trying to convince me to tell me parents what happened.

I sigh as silently as I can and wait for my father's reaction. He is looking away, out of the vast window of my grandparent's elegant main room. I can't predict what he will say or do. I need to steer this conversation.

"Dad. I know.. "

"Why didn't you tell us? Have we been bad parents?" I don't have a good answer anymore.

"No. You are your mom have been incredible parents. I was wrong. I should have told you. I was worried that you would have killed James. I was to blame also. I pushed myself too hard when I wasn't well."

"James Kenson cheated on you, and he was the driving force of you hurting yourself."

"It's history now."

"I want to hurt him... kill him." There is a real dark tone to my father's voice. I have never heard it before. It sends a shiver up my spine.

"You can't" My dad is still looking away from me, staring out the window of my grandparents home.

"If I had known I would never have allowed you to go to Hong Kong."

"I needed to go. It was good therapy for me." Dad then turns and looks at me. His expression is mixed and emotions a hive of confusion.

"Phoebe I need you to promise me that you will never shut your mother or me out."

"I wasn't deliberately shutting you out. In some weird way, I was protecting you both. Dad, no offense, but your temper is not always known to be in check." My dad grins, obviously humored. Though this lighter mood is short-lived, and he becomes solemn. He strolls towards me. His steps spaced out evenly. Dad stops in front of me and wraps his arms around me and kisses my forehead.

"I love you, Phoebe."

"Love you too dad."

"The question that still needs to be answered is, do you still need the therapy of being away from home?"

"Less so now."

"Then I think it's time for you to move on."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Yes, you do. Reflect on that guy William you _s_ aw in Hong Kong. I am going to go and help your mother. Come over tomorrow for dinner. You are still too skinny. I will have Gail make you your favorite spaghetti bolognese."

I walk back out to the ball where everything is wrapping up. I join my brother who is aware that something just went down and promised to tell him everything later. I hold my mother's hand and smile at her. I feel lighter. "Mom I don't know if it helps, but I am sorry," I whisper again into her ear.

"I know. I am sorry that you went through that alone."

"Can we go out tomorrow, for one of our old coffee and tea dates?"

"I have been waiting for you to ask me."

"Good. I have to go."

"Where?"

"There is somewhere I need to be." Mom looks at me curiously. "Ask dad. I will tell you tomorrow." I kiss her goodbye and in a swift pace seek out the one person I am looking for.

"Miss Phoebe, do you need some help?" I turn to my side and find Taylor. I shrug. "I think this note will help." I take it from him and read it.

 _Dear Phoebe._

 _I hope the truth sets you free. Don't hate me. I am leaving in the morning; the latest report on the progress of our ventures in HK is in your email account._

 _Bryan_

"Come, Phoebe, I will drive you."

"Thank you."

I knock on the hotel door and my breathing hitches. What if... no, I can't think like that. The door opens, and there he stands. The top buttons of his shirt are undone, his bow tie discarded with his dinner jacket. I grin at his bare feet.

"Phoebe, what are you doing here?"

"There's something I needed to do. A favor to be repaid." Bryan tilts his head to the side, not following me. I move ever so slightly closer and press my lips against his. Chastely at first, to see if he will respond. Bryan and I both stop breathing. Only after a second he places his hands on me and kisses me, passionately. I respond. I feel like I am walking on cloud nine.

"I can't believe you are kissing me like that just hours before I fly back to the other side of the world" I blush at Bryan's statement.

"I can Skype you. Fly over and see you even. I can even call you into the office here. Wow, that sounds so inappropriate."

"It does, but I accept your conditions."

"Have a safe flight, Mr. Walsh." I kiss him one more time and then leave. While I want to spend the night with him, I need to take this one step at a time.


	6. Relationship Rides

_A/N: yes I know it's been forever since I updated this story... any story to be honest. This chapter takes off straight after Phoebe left Bryan's hotel room, after the Coping Together Ball. Now because I am not a grammar or spelling mastermind, there may be errors.._

* * *

 **Relationship Rides.**

 **Phoebe's POV:**

I mentally chastise myself, again, as I look at the clock. It's 6 am. Bryan will be at SEA-TAC to fly back to Hong Kong. I haven't managed to sleep since I left his hotel room last night after the Ball. I kept reliving our kiss. The tenderness of his lips on mine. The passion that radiated throughout me, though both of us. I have never felt those feeling while being kissed before, and definitely never felt the same way afterwards. Common sense and past experience dictated that I take things slow, but my heart is arguing with my brain. I could call Bryan…... Wish him a safe and peaceful flight? Maybe I could call him under the pretense to confirm that he had been booked on a business class ticket, if not a first class ticket. Bryan is the head of one of our most profitable and important subsidiary offices. It wouldn't be wise to have him arriving home tired, thus not functioning properly on a Monday morning. A workday. Yes, that would be a viable reason, and as his line manager, it is my responsibility to care for those under me. I shake my head at myself again. While my reasoning is true, it is still an excuse and stretching it as far as the imagination can. I need to get a grip! Out of frustration I throw off my silk camisole and grab some workout gear. I might as well put my frustration to good use. Running. Yes. A long, hard run, will help clear my head and focus me.

I change quickly and while I was putting my hair into a quick, messy ponytail, my cell phone rings. I answer the call without looking at the caller ID, which my parents and security keep telling me not to. I stop tying the laces on my runners when I hear the voice on the phone.

"Hello"

"Hi, it's Bryan"

"I am glad it's you," I state because it's the truth.

"I wanted to say good morning before I flew out.." Just hearing his voice makes the day feel brighter. "..and to see how you are after last night. I know it was hard for you to finally tell the truth to your family."

"I am at peace with it, thank you. I am yet to have a coffee date with my mother, where I know she is going to want to talk, but I owe it to her. It was right to tell them."

"Your mother, Ana Grey, is the most loving and thoughtful person, though she might still be upset at you for not talking to her earlier, although that will only last a few minutes."

"Good thing I can't be grounded anymore!" Both Bryan and I laugh momentarily until there is a silence. It is almost a shy like silence. This is new grounds in our relationship. "Are you at the airport?"

"Yes, though it seems such a waste to fly out when... the weather is as nice as it is today," I can't help but blush. I know he isn't actually meaning the weather.

"Yes, that is definitely unfortunate. Next time we will have to schedule your flights and stay in Seattle more appropriately. I am sure that your professional development would be maximized."

"Is that an invitation Miss Grey? I can provide a set of goals I would like to achieve." I smile at his suggestive offer.

"Grey Enterprise has always considered the professional growth of our staff as a top priority," I reply. If only I could keep Bryan from flying back to Hong Kong today. I sigh, knowing that it isn't an option. I can't use my position for my guilty pleasures nor would it be right for Bryan to put off his return to Hong Kong to be with me.

"Three weeks."

"Huh?" I reply practically incoherent, not understanding the context of his short sentence.

"Phoebe, my schedule is quiet for several days in three weeks, which hopefully means yours is also, or relativity speaking. Neither of us has taken any vacation time for a couple of years, at least. Let's go away together. I will meet you anywhere in the world, anywhere you want to go. Just name it." I hold my breath excited at the thought. Seven days away, working out exactly what 'we are' sounds perfect. There is one place I recently heard about that I wouldn't mind trying, though I haven't told anyone.

"I will have my personal assistant clear my calendar and speak to yours."

"I am counting down the days already." I giggle at the tone in Bryan's voice. It relaxes me so much that I flop back down on my bed. "What do you have planned today?"

I tell him of my plans of going for a run, catching up with some friends, and hopefully having the inevitable, though not unpleasant by any means, coffee date with my mother. We don't stop talking until I hear an announcement. "They are calling your flight aren't they?" I already know the answer to this question. I have heard the same call over the airport speaker system three times already.

"Yes, and for the first time in my life. I want to miss my flight."

"For the first time in my life, I want to adjust the parameters of an employee's contract that is not for the benefit of Grey Enterprise."

"Contract negotiations is a specialty of mine, as you know. Careful Miss Grey you may find that I may make certain... requests... demands if you are lucky." My breath hitches. I am aroused, excited and hopeful all at the same time; however, time doesn't let me linger on my thoughts.

"I will keep that in mind." Before either of us can say anything else, I hear his name being called. Again. "You have to go.. don't you?"

"Yes. I am sorry" Bryan's voice is low

"Safe travels"

"Thank you."

"Will you email me when you arrive in Hong Kong so I know you arrived safely?"

"No." What? My spirits sour. Why not? "I would prefer to hear your voice, as long as you don't mind me calling you late."

"Please do."

"Mr. Walsh, I am sorry but we really need you to board the flight." I hear one of the airline workers stress to Bryan.

"Go. Ring me when you get home."

"Will do Miss Grey, and if you don't mind me saying, I am damn glad you turned up at my hotel room door last night."

"Me too."

# # # #

After a long flight, the GEH jet lands smoothly at the Maldives. I hope Bryan is at our bungalow already. He took a commercial flight and landed over four hours ago. I disembark and am sped through the VIP immigration and customs area, and to a private car. I intended to get a short nap before I meet up with Bryan, though my plans change.. pleasantly.

"My gosh, you look beautiful. These last three weeks have been the longest in my life." Bryan utters as I enter the car.

"Bryan!" I smile broadly. I feel like I used to on Christmas day. "I expected you to be at the bungalow but I am so glad you aren't." I shyly lean over, kissing him chastely. I have known Bryan for years, even before we started working together in Hong Kong. He has been employed at Grey Enterprise ever since he graduated from University. However this, our relationship, is new. We have spoken via email, facetime, and phone every day for the past three months, but we are yet to discuss our relationship specifically. We could be thinking different things completely.

"I didn't want to wait to see you," I willingly place my hand in Bryan's as he grasps mine.

"Do you like the bungalow?"

"I will"

"Will?" I question. "You haven't seen it yet?"

"No."

"Why not? Didn't you arrive four hours ago?" Bryan nods, confirming my question.

"I waited at the airport for you." I raise my eyebrows, surprised. "I didn't want to start this holiday without you, and if I had gone ahead, then I wouldn't have been able to spend every possible minute with you, even if it is a car ride." Bryan's eyes are soft and illustrate his honesty. Any nerves and uncertainty about this... us... dissipates. I unbuckle my seatbelt, wanting to close the physical space between us, and end up sitting on his lap, with my arms around his neck and my mouth to his. Bryan responds in kind.

The whole world could have fallen into chaos and we wouldn't have noticed. Security must have coughed a dozen times before we became aware that the car had come to a stop on the side of the road.

"Is there a problem?" I inquire, faking concern. Stopping on the side of the road is against protocol as dictated by Taylor.

"I am sorry Miss Grey, but I am unable to continue to drive." I notice security start to get uncomfortable. I am about to question why when he pipes up. "I have been instructed not to drive unless you are appropriated buckled in. Apologizes Ma'am but safety first." Oh. I blush, knowing that they practically had a front row seat to our teenage style back seat make out session. I shift back to my seat. Both Bryan and I put on our developed poker faces, slightly embarrassed, not wanting to draw any more attention to ourselves but it doesn't prevent either of us looking at each other from the side.

I study Bryan's reaction when we get the first sight of our accommodation for the next several days. He looks humored but tries hard not to give too much away. We walk hand in hand along the deck to where two lone bungalows are situated. We will stay in one and while security occupies the one next to it. Our accommodation is on the water, but this isn't why I wanted to come here. Not entirely anyway.

"A slide?" Bryan comments pointing to the long blue slide that commences at the top level of our bungalow and ends just above the ocean level.

"I have wanted to come here ever since Ava told me about it, though it felt a little silly to do so by myself. What can I say? I have never gone down a slide into the ocean water of the Maldives. Do you not like it?" I probably should have checked with Bryan if this is somewhere he would have liked to come on his holiday. He takes less time off than I do. However, he did tell me to choose where I would like to go.

"It is definitely different, but I love it. Especially as it is something that we both get to do for the first time together."

# # # #

I pull myself up on the deck and lie down on one of the outdoor lounges. I can't help laugh at Bryan going down the slide into the ocean. It is quite possible that he has used it more than I have. I close my eyes and soak in the sun. This is the first time in years that I haven't had my cell phone by my side, to answer calls or read and answer emails as soon as they come through. This is what my mother keeps talking about, life balance.

I had commenced allowing sleep to take me until I felt myself being picked up by wet, strong arms. "Bryan!". I laugh and yell at the same. "What are you doing?" He doesn't respond, rather he smirks, taking two steps at a time.

"I think you need a wake-up call!" Bryan declares, and before I realize it we are racing down the slide, together and hit the cool, refreshing water. I can't help but laugh, though only for a moment. We went down into the ocean in each other's arms and have emerged in the same position. Energy engulfs us and passion explodes as our lips meet. We are both panting when we eventually stop. I arch my back as Bryan's fingers skim over me.

"I .. you .." Bryan struggles to speak. I don't blame him, I am finding it hard too. This.. us... is still so new. We have known each other for so long, but not like this. Whenever we have started to become intimate with each other, it is as if we don't know how to proceed... maybe we fear ruining what we already have or being too premature in our relationship. We have slept in the same bed since we got here, but the most we have done is make out like teenagers. "Are you sufficiently awake?"

"Very"

# # # #

"Are you ready?" I nod. Bryan has blindfolded me for a game of sorts. Since I decided on the location of our trip, he wanted to make some choices himself. With the aid of security and our personal chef, Bryan has organized dinner. Tonight is our last night of our holiday before I return to Seattle and Bryan to Hong Kong.

"Yes. I think so at least" I shrug.

"Think so? That a strange statement for someone who is usually so confident of what she wants."

"I haven't ever been blindfolded before. Also, I am worried what I am going to be fed. There are a few foods that I detest."

"Trust me" Bryan replies softly, and just like that my trepidation evaporates.

"I do." Oh, how I do trust him.

"Good. now open up." I comply and wait for the start of my meal. I chew it and it's delicious.

"Steak?"

"Yes and more." The piece of steak is followed with sweet potato, asparagus, and fries. "Did that meet your high standards?"

"Definitely."

"Then let's see if the second course is as equally satisfying."

"Second? But I have only had a mouthful of steak and vegetables." It tasted so good and is one of my favorite meals.

"I know. Open up again." Bryan commands before I have even had a chance to question him further. Though my desire for more of the steak, vegetables and fried is soon replaced, by the deliciousness of the cool salmon sushi with sesame seed. It too is delicious, though my portion is small little as are the next few dishes of honey chicken, game meat, fish and green curry.

"Ready for dessert?"

"More than!" I tease. I sense a change in Bryan even though I am still blindfolded. It is like he is nervous.

"Open wider." I raise my eyebrows but do as requested. I am surprised by what comes next. Since it was a dessert I expected something over indulgent but instead, it is a donut coated in icing sugar. I have only ever had one before but I remember the time. It hit me then. Putting the pieces together I understand the nature of all these meals... all these samples. I pull the blind off and see the expression on Bryan's face.

"It's been years since I have had a sugar covered donut. last time I had one it was at Mister Donut if I am correct." I suggest though I a have no doubt in my mind, but want Bryan to confirm it for me.

"Yes. It is the same donut you had in Japan, the day after I met you at an acquisition meeting for Grey Enterprise. As you may remember I had been in the employ of Grey Enterprise for a period of time at this stage. We had emailed, spoke on the phone, been on conference calls and videos, but never met physically. After the meeting, several of us from the company went out to celebrate the signing of the Heads of Agreement. We ate dinner and then drank wine at the hotel. Steadily our companions retired for the evening. You were too excited to go to sleep. It was the first big deal that you had taken the lead on. You were glowing, so excited and full of ideas and enthusiasm, about work, family, making the world better. I had known you professionally from a distance but I didn't know how incredible or how beautiful you truly were, inside and out, until then. We spoke for hours until the morning. You looked across the road and spotted a Mister Donut. We were both too drunk at this time, so your CPO went over and bought a few of these donuts. We ate them for breakfast; You amazed me that day and night. I was completely under your trance. I had begun my crush with you then."

I am breathlessness. I can't find the words. "Phoebe I didn't see you for another year. We were seated at the same table at a mutual friend's wedding. One of the courses was the groom's choice of steak, sweet potato, asparagus, and fries. There were five men and five women on our table. I had just recently ended a relationship, where the girl seemed more interested in how she looked and social standings than… anything else really. You were so real and even though we hadn't seen each other in 12 months, we spoke like we saw each other every day. That evening I had even managed to gather enough courage to ask you out to coffee or dinner. If I could go back in time I wouldn't have stopped myself."

"What stopped you?" I probe.

"I overheard you talking to one of your friends about this guy, an assistant hotel manager, you had met at a function, who you were going on a first date within a week or so."

"Oh" I sigh silently. We both know how that relationship ended.

"Yep... oh. In retrospect I should have, it would have saved you a lot of heartache." Bryan looks disgusted with himself, but he shouldn't be. He couldn't have known how that relationship was going to proceed.

"That is all history." I shrug, dismissing it, though am interrupted by Bryan. I don't want our last night in the Maldives to be clouded by that tale.

"In addition, it would have meant that we wouldn't have wasted time. Time that we could have possibly spent differently but back to our history of food. The Sushi. You probably don't remember this one do you?"

"No." I feel embarrassed admitting to this since Bryan has remembered so many little things. I have eaten sushi so many times, and I encountered him so many times before we worked together in Hong Kong.

"It was at the first charity ball that we both happened to attended in Hong Kong. You hadn't been there long at all, less than a month. It was dull to say the very least. The keynote speaker, whoever it was, was enjoying the sound of his voice far too much as he spoke for over ninety minutes. You had a serve of this sushi in front of you and you were playing with it. You were preoccupied and oh so beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off you." I don't utter any words as Bryan educates and recalls the other times and memories from the food that I had just eaten. Each course has its own specific story. I now know it's time to talk seriously. I sit up straight, which instinctively causes Bryan to do the same.

"You know tomorrow we both go home. You to Hong Kong. I to Seattle. We haven't actually spoken about how and what we are... do you know what I mean?" For the first time, I don't think I am making sense. My family has told me that I was born talking and with the ability to express myself in elaborate detail, though I seem to have temporarily misplaced that life skill.

"I was going to bring it up tomorrow if you hadn't." Bryan softly caresses my cheek and then tucks some loose tendrils behind my ear. This small gesture, this familiarity, is enough to send shock waves through my body. I can't bear this anymore, I want him. I moved on top of him until I am straddling him.

"I need to confess something to you," I state seriously. The situation requires it. Bryan looks at curiously, though with some concern. "I am falling in love with you."

"I should confess that I already love you, Phoebe."

"We are still going to be living on opposite sides of the world," I state the obvious.

"I know, but it doesn't change how we feel. We have faced worse challenges than a few thousand miles."

# # # #

Just like clockwork my cell phone rings. The sun is just rising, flooding Seattle with light on a rare sunny day. "Good evening Mr. Walsh"

"And good morning to you Miss Grey." Bryan manages to say prior to yawning. He is tired. Bryan puts so much energy into his work during the week that he crashes on a Friday evening. He has been working harder than ever. Though he won't admit it I know he is trying to prove my father that he can maintain the high-performance standard of the Hong Kong office and worthy of being with the sole daughter of the CEO. The geographical distance is still hard, it has restricted us from moving forward, but it makes the short times we can spend together valuable and these regular calls help. There is a fifteen hour time difference, which means one of the common times that we talk when it is 6 am in Seattle and 9 pm in Hong Kong.

,"You are brushing your teeth. Have you had breakfast yet?"

"No... well not really. I had a protein drink this morning if that counts."

"That definitively doesn't count. Phoebe, you can't just have that for breakfast."I roll my eyes but also smile. "You need to eat more especially considering how much you workout and how active you are! I want to hold my intelligent, hot and sexy girlfriend next time I see her, not a wafer."

"I do eat, you of all people should know that. I only had a protein drink because Ted is coming over to join me for a workout downstairs and then we will go out for breakfast before heading into Grey House.. oh he asked me to remind you of the final score of last weekends baseball match.

"Trust Ted to ensure I reminded of that fact at every opportunity. I need to support a new team, the Yankees just aren't making the grade."

"It might be easier on you. Actually, why do you support the New York Yankees? You have never lived in New York, let alone America. Your parents are from Boston!" Bryan's parents were both born and raised in America, but due to their work in International banking, they have lived in the UK, Korea, Japan, Hong Kong and Singapore their whole working life. They currently reside in South Korea. Bryan was born in Japan and only ever attended international schools around the world.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time. I guess I was wrong."

"That's a rare occurrence." We both laugh and I decide it is a good time to address what is bugging him. I might not physically be with Bryan, but I know something is off from his voice. "Is there anything happening? You sound..." before I am able to put a word to my suspicion Bryan interrupts me.

"Sad? down? agitated? perplexed?"

"One of those I guess if not all of the above."

"I think Grey Enterprise needs to take a greater interest in Environmental and Global Warming initiatives." Bryan's response causes me to stop. It wasn't close to what I had expected him to say.

"Yes. Well, it is an international problem. Grey Enterprise already donates a sizeable amount of money to environmental initiatives, though we can do more. UUmm. Bryan, even though I do agree that this is an important issue why have you developed an interest in it?"

"The North Pacific Ocean."

"I am not following." I shake my head. Maybe he has had a drink or two; however, I doubt it.

"I have been thinking how the world's oceans are getting larger with the melting of the icecaps, and the North Pacific Ocean is wide enough. I don't think I can handle being further apart." I gulp a little, finding it hard to breathe.

My joy at hearing his voice is replaced by the reality of our relationship. I had recently decided that I should move back to Hong Kong, and travel back and forth to Seattle when needed; however, fate intervened. My grandfather, Carrick Grey, had a heart attack. He almost died. Actually, he did, on the surgery table, but they were able to bring him back to life. I remember getting the call. Ted called me. Grandpa, my father, Uncle Elliott and Ted had been having a boys day out. They were about to board my dad's boat for a day of fishing when Grandpa gripped his arm. He might have died there and then if it wasn't for the quick actions of my family. They rushed him to the hospital, with Taylor's expert driving and they performed first aid. I raced to the hospital, as did the rest of our family. My strong and in control father looked like a different person. He was holding onto my mother as if his life depended on it. My Aunt Kate was with Uncle Elliot and my brother was keeping Aunt Mia in check. My poor grandmother was beside herself. I sat with her holding her hand, comforting her. She tried to be brave but we were all worried. My grandfather pulled through, thankfully. I remember visiting with him soon after he woke up from surgery. He told me how happy he and grandma were that I was back in Seattle and saw me often. My grandfather told me that I had helped grandma get through the hours waiting to see if he would survive or not. I revere my grandparents. I was suddenly reminded that they weren't immortal and moving away again, so far was not an option. I had to spend what time I could with them. My family had given me everything and I needed to pay back their kindness and love. As they say, blood is thicker.

"What do you have planned tonight?" I change the topic of our conversation. I don't know what else to do or say.

"I am going to bed early. This week has been long. I am playing a game of tennis at the club then meeting some buddies for drinks and going to review the status of the Chu project, plus the usual... what about you?"

"Tomorrow I am going over to Ava's place. I intend to spend some time with my cousin then send her and her husband out for a romantic dinner night alone while I babysit, Paisley, and get my baby cuddles. I will be over there tomorrow night but I will be at my grandparent's house on Sunday. "

"I saw new baby pictures. Paisley has grown since I saw her last." Bryan's voice starts to lower. A telltale sign that he is starting to drift. He is forcing himself to stay awake. I want him to take care of himself.

"She has. Bryan, you need to go to sleep. I shouldn't keep you up."

"I don't want to stop talking to you. I love hearing your voice."

"You flatter me too much."

"As I should. I guess I should let you go if your meeting Ted." I look at the time. Bryan is right but I wish he wasn't. I would rather talk to Bryan and cancel my workout with my brother this morning, but if I did he would only call me and question why I didn't turn up. It would only add to my family's concern over how I am coping with the geographical nature of my relationship, which would lead to more questions, inquisitions and family meals where the nature is centered on 'how is Phoebe doing'.

"Okay, I will call you this weekend. I love and miss you"

"I can't tell you how much I miss you. Love you, Phoebe."

"Bye"

"Bye"

# # # #

To: Phoebe G Grey

From: Bryan Walsh

Subject: HK status

To Miss Grey,

I refer you to the latest quarterly and financial reports into the operations of the HK subsidiary of Grey Enterprise. I look forward to your thoughts.

Because I know that you are going to ask for my honest opinion, I will report that I have mixed feelings. I am pleased and disappointed. More the latter.

Bryan Walsh

Hong Kong Division, Grey Enterprise Holdings.

* * *

I smile briefly at the formal nature of his email. Regardless of our romantic relationship he always remains professional when emailing company reports. Although when his emails have been of any other nature, his playful side takes hold. I immediately read the attached report on my laptop. I prefer to read a hard copy and annotate them by hand, but Bryan's reference to mixed feelings concerns me. He is usually optimistic, often highlighting the positives over the negatives in many situations. I scan over the documents, and then a second time. There isn't anything that suggests the office or its projects are not functioning efficiently. I question as to why he would be disappointed. It takes me a few minutes but I realize the nature of his comment.

* * *

To: Bryan Walsh

From: Phoebe G Grey

Subject: Curious Opinions

I understand your opinion. While I never once doubted your ability to maintain and grown Hong Kong Division after my exit, I am left wishing that there was an issue.

Phoebe Grey

Missing you and Sad President, Grey Enterprise Holdings.

* * *

I never thought I would read a report hoping that there would be a need for intervention. The Hong Kong office and its operations fall under my portfolio. If there was a problem, I would need to address it, travel over to Hong Kong and This be able to see Bryan. Thank god for the upcoming merger.

* * *

To: Phoebe G Grey

From: Bryan Walsh

Subject: unprofessional acts.

Phoebe, you have no idea how much I considered lying on the report in some aspect. I even came up with a couple of situations but my professional ethics and logic kicked in.

I don't think I can wait two more weeks. God have mercy should my flight be delayed.

Bryan Walsh

Hong Kong Division, Grey Enterprise Holdings.

* * *

To: Bryan Walsh

From: Phoebe G Grey

Subject: Misuse of company assets

Never before have I considered using my advantage as the daughter of the CEO, and convincing my dad to cancel the use of the company jet for whatever it is booked for and sending it for you. We wouldn't want you to be late or tired when you arrive in Seattle. Your participation and skills in this upcoming merger are highly anticipated.

Phoebe Grey

Grey Enterprise Holdings.

* * *

To: Phoebe G Grey

From: Bryan Walsh

Subject: Late slips

I am looking forward to Seattle. The merger presents some interesting challenges, and will greatly benefit the projects we have operating here in Asia. There are a couple of meetings I am more looking forward to more than others.

Bryan Walsh

Hong Kong Division, Grey Enterprise Holdings.

* * *

To: Bryan Walsh

From: Phoebe G Grey

Subject: possibilities

Mr. Walsh, which meetings would you be referring to exactly be?

Phoebe Grey

Grey Enterprise Holdings.

* * *

I bite my lip waiting for his reply.

* * *

To: Phoebe G Grey

From: Bryan Walsh

Subject: Company Policy

To Miss Grey,

I doubt the company email system would be the most appropriate means to elaborate.

Bryan Walsh

Hong Kong Division, Grey Enterprise Holdings.

* * *

To: Bryan Walsh

From: Phoebe G Grey

Subject: Policy Writer

As you are aware, one of my duties at Grey Enterprise is to review, modifying and write many company policies, one of which is protocol and staff conduct. Consider this a formal notification of a temporary change of the use of staff emails.

Elaborate... please..?

Phoebe Grey

Grey Enterprise Holdings.

* * *

To: Phoebe G Grey

From: Bryan Walsh

Subject: Following orders

Since there is a change in policy and you asked nicely. Meetings with you, me, no one else and away from Grey House... on multiple surfaces.

Bryan Walsh

Hong Kong Division, Grey Enterprise Holdings.

* * *

To: Bryan Walsh

From: Phoebe G Grey

Subject: Meetings accepted

I await our meetings. I am sure they will be as satisfying as those in the past. In reference to multiple surfaces. I sincerely hope that this merger will take longer than anticipated.

Phoebe Grey

Grey Enterprise Holdings.

# # # #

Bryan passes me my coffee and toast while I collect the yogurt and cut up fruit. This has become our standard workday breakfast and routine. I would have thought such a routine in a relationship would be dull, but surprisingly I have found it comforting. We naturally developed this routine when Bryan temporarily relocated to Seattle to work on this joint merger. On the weekend we are far more spontaneous and less organized, but the requirements of the workday require us to be so Monday to Friday.

"You know you drink more coffee here in Seattle than you did in Hong Kong," Bryan observes watching me filling up my coffee.

"Really?" I consider Bryan's observation and mentally calculate how much coffees I have here in comparison to Hong Kong. "I think I have been drinking more coffee these past weeks because I haven't been sleeping as much as I usually do." I raise my eyebrows. Bryan smirks in response.

"Finalizing all the particulars on this merger has been taking its toll on us all. I need to make sure you sleep more, especially this weekend." I can't help but frown a little. This is our last weekend together in Seattle before Bryan returns home. Sleep wasn't what I had in mind.

"You want me to sleep the weekend away?" I question

"Not away. I would be lying if I didn't say that I intend to spend a hell of a lot of the weekend in bed with you." I blush but feel a rush of excitement.

Never before have I wanted to hurry a final meeting finalizing a merger before. "You know after today's morning meeting, there is no need for us to hang around Grey House. There will be nothing else to do until our plans are in operation here in the US and in Hong Kong. We could make an early exit."

"Sounds good, though your father called while you were in the shower. He wants us to have lunch with him after our final meeting and everything is finalized. I think your mother is going to join us." I try not to frown, but I know that I can't hide my disappointment from him. Having lunch with my parents isn't unpleasant, but this is the last weekend before we go back to our long distance relationship. "I told him that we would." Bryan shrugs apologetically.

"It's fine. My father probably just wants to interrogate and reconfirm your suitability to be my boyfriend and lover." I comment casually, struggling to hide my grin. Bryan clearly doesn't see the humor in my comment and with good reason. My parents approve of our relationship, though they continue to worry how we will continue to maintain it and not get hurt. Regardless of my age, dad wasn't too happy about Bryan living with me these last several weeks, preferring he would stay at a hotel. I still roll my eyes at my father suggestion. As if that would prevent us from sleeping together. I lean over and kiss Bryan's cheek, which returns his good mood.

"Talking about your father, AKA our boss, we better head off to Grey House before we are late, and he gives me that look."

"He gives you a look?" I never observed it.

"Only when we are in the office later than usual. I think your dad thinks that we are in later because I have been having my evil way with you."

"He wouldn't be wrong then," I suggest. Bryan's expression is unreadable. He closes the distance between us and lifts me onto the kitchen counter. Bryan's hand works their way up my white blouse until they reach my breasts.

"I wish we could be late today."

"Me too." We quickly put away our breakfast dishes in the dishwasher and the left offers in the fridge. I don't have a housekeeper here in Seattle though I did the entire time I was in Hong Kong. It never seemed necessarily here and I am glad of it. It has given Bryan and me privacy and space.

"Hang on" Bryan states, before I press the button to go down on the elevator. He gently wipes the side of my mouth and then puts his fingertip in his mouth. "You had a little bit of yogurt on the side of your lips. It tastes even better off you." I feel my cheeks get warm, and my body reacts deliciously. I almost throw myself at him, but the doors of the elevator open with my CPO. I sigh loudly. Twice my intimate plans have been thrown into the wind. I get the feeling that this is going to be today's theme.

"Miss Grey, Mr. Walsh, are you both ready to leave?"

"Yep!" I smack my lips, disappointed. Bryan takes my hand in his, but greedily I want more.

We have been in the main conference room for four hours. We are now signing off the last of the paperwork and finalizing the remaining particulars. I have to admit that I find this part of the world of mergers and acquisitions the least interesting. It's the rush and excitement of seeking the deal that really interests me. I maintain focus but my part is done right now, and I won't be involved until everything is in place. I will coordinate the plans here in Seattle while Bryan does in Hong Kong. My father, Christian Grey, is present and as usual has the undivided attention of everyone in the room. I commence to mentally make a list of the particulars that will need to be prioritized to make this merger smooth and improve the company's profit and loss margins, that is until I feel a finger, then a hand on my knee slowly moving up my leg. I don't need to look down, I know the feel of his hand. It's committed to memory. I steal a glance at Bryan next to me. He is smiling slightly, but his focus is on Christian Grey. Thank gosh we replaced the glass table with this dark oak one. My lips part as Bryan's fingers run over my panties. I try to control my breathing, appearing to listen carefully. I ever so slightly open my legs, giving him easier access. I can't believe we are doing this... here. I know its wrong but considering that every attempt or plan that we have had to be together has been hampered, I think it is justice. I am able to pretend that I am focused on the meeting until Bryan becomes even more adventurous. I breathe out and look over at him. If I wasn't seeing him with my own eyes... wow... he has never been so bold. My heart starts to pound and adrenaline rushes through me. Bryan is teasing me when my overly protective father is sitting at the head of the table on the other side. Thank god we are on the other side. I focus on absorbing the pleasure, remaining quiet and still. If my father would kill Bryan if he knew what was doing right now.I grip his pants and suddenly he stops. I give Bryan a scolding look, only to notice that he is looking at me impassively, as is a couple of our the executive's. The rest present here have gotten up and are mingling.

"Phoebe, you need to sign the papers. " My father instructs. I nod quickly, resuming my equilibrium and avoiding his telltale signs of being agitated. His lips are thinned and his eyebrows are narrowed. Damn. Dad must have asked me at least twice already. I pass the papers onto Bryan where he signs, finalizing everything.

"It's all done!" My father announces. "Congratulations. brilliant work"

There are several minutes of more congratulations. I straighten my skirt before standing, and whisper to Bryan, "Meet me in my office. Do not dawdle but do not make it obvious." While I join in a couple of the pleasantries, I am brief and exit the conference room.

"I thought that meeting would never end." Bryan declares closing my door. I agree but don't waste the time responding. I commence kissing him like my life depends on it. I moan as Bryan lifts me onto my desk, him standing in front of me. "Are the offices here at Grey house soundproof?" I am about to respond when another voice echoes through my office.

"No," Bryan instantly steps away from me. Trust my father to come in at this very moment. He mumbles something about how any office I ever occupy never being soundproof, but I decided not to comment.

"Is there something we forgot to sign or complete?" I already know that this isn't the case, but it redirects the conversation, though I doubt it will shift my father's mood.

"I came to check if you both ready to go to lunch? Ana is waiting in my office to go to lunch. She, unfortunately, has a meeting to get to at one, so we need to get moving"

"Christian..." My father shoots Bryan a death stare. Damn it even makes me recoil a little. "Umm... Mr. Grey, I just need to get my wallet and quickly check my messages." Bryan looks back towards me and gives a small smile. I nod, letting him know I will wait for him. Once alone, my father turns to face me. His expression is impassive.

"Will you need long?"

"Ten minutes" I reply, shaking my head a little.

"I will be in my office with your mother. We will wait for you both there."

In a moment of bravery, fueled by annoyance and the self-confidence that my parents instilled in me, I call out to my father. "Dad, is your office soundproofed? No, don't answer that. I will knock first." My father thins his lips, but he smirks, ever so slightly. I wouldn't even notice it if I didn't know my father as well as I do. He softens his look as he walks towards me and kisses my forehead.

"Ten minutes princess. Your mother and I have a surprise you and Bryan." A surprise?

"Okay."

Just before my father walks out the door of my office he turns to face me. "Phoebe, yes my office is soundproofed but regardless I always lock my office door."

"Good Advice." My father thins his lips and narrows his eyes at my reply, before looking at my office door.

"I am going to have your office lock removed."

# # # #

"Phoebe?" Bryan utters as he finally set eyes on me. He stands there frozen. I deliberately positioned myself on the settee next to his window. The room is lit solely by the lights of the Hong Kong City and the main entrance of his apartment. Together they provide just enough illumination to see the outline of my body, but not much else.

"Hi" I reply simply, before he turns on the main lights of the room, revealing my state of undress. Almost undress that is.

"That's my tie!" Bryan comments salaciously. I play with my accessory. I run my finger from the top to the bottom and then run his tie over my breasts. It is the only thing I am wearing besides the Pink And Ivory bra and thong set I bought at Agent Prvoator with Ava during one of our recent shopping trips.

"I am returning it to you actually. You left it behind on the Company jet when we flew back to Seattle after our holiday in Hawaii." Our trip to Hawaii was a surprise gift to us both from my parents after working weeks on end on the merger that saw Bryan temporarily relocate to Seattle. It was an intense several weeks, but wonderful as it meant that Bryan and I got live together like a normal couple. I couldn't deny the fact that we were happier in our relationship and it has made being apart more difficult. That was more than five months ago and the last time we saw each other. Our schedules have been horrendous due to the merger and whenever I had any time free, Bryan didn't, and vice versa.

"Then please allow me to retrieve it." Without taking his eyes off mine, he undoes the Windsor knot and then traces the outline of my cleavage.

"I take it you like my ensemble."

"More than like, but I am going to enjoy it far more on the ground". Within seconds Bryan has removed my bra and panties and is looking at me appreciatively, longingly. It has been far too long. I hate this distance. "Yep, they are far much better on the ground."

# # # #

"So I take it you were glad to see me." I utter after one of the most passionate and hottest lovemaking. We covered all the bases. "I have missed you so much."

"Glad? That would be an understatement. You. Have. No. Idea. How. Much. I. " I arched my back feeling myself quiver deliciously as he kissed me from my chin to my sex in between each one of his words. "Have. Missed…..My favorite blue silk tie." I open my mouth in shock and scowl at Bryan's comment before I see his playful expression. My response only makes him laugh more than he already was. I sit up and lunge at him. Somehow I manage to straddle him and pin his arms back. "Very dominating Phoebe. You are stronger than when I last saw you."

"I have been working out daily with a personal trainer," I confess. It has helped keep my stress at bay. "So you better watch yourself, Mr. Walsh."

"Is that so?"

"You better believe it." I don't know why I am shocked when Bryan flips me over so he is hovering over me, pinning me down so I can't move. He had that telltale look in his eye.

"So Miss Muscles, what do you wish to do tomorrow? Considering it has been more than five months since I have had you, I don't wish to share you, so keep that in mind." And again my good mood is dashed. "What is it?"

"I am leaving Hong Kong in the morning"

"The morning.. as in several hours or in the morning on Sunday?"

"Several hours." I watch as Bryan closes his eyes and takes several deep breaths. It isn't enough though to placate him. He flops on his back next to me. "I'm sorry." I don't know what else to say. "I have to be in Sydney for a three-day conference. I left Seattle early so when the plane landed to refuel, I would be able to spend some time with you."

"I guess I should be happy that you at least did intend to visit me."

"Bryan please don't... We have such little time and I don't want to spend it like this. You have been busy also. You haven't traveled to Seattle either." Bryan sits up straight, which prompts me to do so.

"Phoebe, I love you. I love you more than I can express. When we started our relationship, traveling back and forth, face timing and constant phone calls. Then we got to spend several weeks together, it was bliss. However, when we went back to our standard life's, back to phone calls, emails, and FaceTiming, it just became so hard. I thought the longer and harder we tried it would get easier."

"But it hasn't. The opposite has happened."

"Yes. This isn't fair on either of us."

We both look away from each other, knowing well enough what this means. We can't continue our relationship on a long distance basis, nor can either of us move. Bryan job is in Hong Kong and even though I am the CEO's daughter, it doesn't give him special privileges. I start to feel tears pool in my eyes. I dare look at Bryan quickly. He looks like his world had collapsed, before lying back down next to me.

"Can you hold me, please?" Bryan wraps his arm around me and pulls me closer to him. We don't dare move or say anything thing else. Hell, we both don't even sleep. We both know what the morning will bring.

Why did we ever think that we could make it work? We live on opposite sides of the world. We are both exceptionally busy. Most of all, we're both used to getting what we want. Maybe we are too similar for it to work. We have managed to last longer than anyone predicted. We have fought through time zones and crazy agendas. We never once considered what the future held. It is the one thing we never thought or talked about.

Light commences flooding the room. Bryan is still holding me, but his head is propped up by his elbow. His expression or mood hasn't improved. Neither has mine.

"It is half past six," Bryan informs me as I reach over to check the time on my iPhone.

"I have to get dressed. Can I have a shower before I leave?" Bryan nods. I grab the shirt that he threw off last night when he discovered I was here. I feel the need to cover up. My overnight bag is in the main bedroom, where I had expected to spend the whole night. Not on the couch, dreading the morning.

I operate mechanically. Wash my hair and body. Brush teeth, Get dressed. Brush hair. I quickly pack the few belongings I brought with me and retrieve the items that I tend to leave here when I visited, out of ease, into my bag. I return to the main room, where is Bryan has remained. He hasn't moved. "Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat before you leave?" Bryan manages to articulate.

"No. I should go. The jet is scheduled to leave in a couple of hours."

"I understand." Bryan's low voice matches mine.

I commence to walk out, for the last time but stop. I turn around and face Bryan. "Your job is safe. Just because our relationship is over, it doesn't impact your position or future prospects. I will make sure of it as will my father. You were employed on your merits and continue to be judged as such." Bryan looks at me but I can't read his expression, it is far too mixed and because it is taking all my energies to control my own emotions at the moment. I had to reassure him that his position within Grey enterprise won't be impacted. He is far too skilled and articulate to lose. I resume walking out, breathing deeply. I can sense that he is walking behind me replicating my steps. I step into the elevator and look up. I finally make eye contact again with Bryan.

"Phoebe"

"Bryan"

# # # #

I shake several more hands while exchanging polite pleasantries at the end of the conference. I wonder if they're aware that I am not actually here. Physically I am, clearly, but in every other way I am not. I have been operating on automation. I have shaken hands and spoken to everyone that I have encountered. I've given out my card to those that I have met for the first time and reacquainted myself with several key people. I presented one of the sessions at the conference and represented the Grey Enterprise corporation as required. By all accounts it has been a great conference, multiple deals made and commenced.

There are three unread emails in my inbox, one from Saturday, one from Sunday and one today, Tuesday. All from my father in regards to Bryan. Two of the subject titles refer to his resignation and one solely about him. I am yet to read them. Regardless of me reaffirming to Bryan that he is a valued employee and that our breakup would not impact his position, it hasn't stopped him from resigning. I guess us having to work together, even though on different sides of the planet, would be too hard. I hadn't even allowed myself to think that far.

My mother called me yesterday, to ask how I was learning about the breakup. It was the quickest phone call we have ever had. I couldn't talk long. It would only make me more upset. It is far mo easier to discuss stuff like this face to face. I reassured Mom that I was fine, but I wasn't ready to talk about it. I am leaving immediately for Seattle tonight and have promised to go and see her at the sound the next day. I won't though. There will not be any need. My mother will be at my apartment when I arrive, most likely with a bottle of white wine or two, and my two favorite foods that she makes, A rich chocolate cake with ice cream and mac and cheese. Comfort food. I am scheduled to arrive at 6 pm PST, so I should be in my apartment an hour later. I hope my dad can spare mom for the night. With the way, I am feeling I am going to need her.

"Miss Grey, are you ready to leave soon?" James, my temporary CPO asks queries, as the elevator comes close to stopping on my floor. My usual security, Richman, isn't with me in Australia. When he moved back to Seattle with me, he ended up becoming romantically attached to my personal assistant they just got married. Grey enterprise, as a wedding gift, gave them a fully paid two-week honeymoon in Europe. Selfishly though I miss having Richman around on this trip. He knows me well and therefore I can avoid all the little questions.

"I just want to shower and get changed. Can you please meet me downstairs in thirty minutes?"

"I will have the car waiting for you." I nod in acknowledgment and though I manage a small smile it doesn't reach my eyes. I enter the elevator the second the door opens and press the close button continuously. Thankfully the door commences closing quicker than usual. I close my eyes and lean against the cool metal wall. My attention is drawn slightly when I hear someone call out my name and possibly some sort of incident occurs, but before I get a chance to investigate the doors close shut. It was probably someone from the conference, though my mind is playing tricks on me. It sounded as if that was Bryan's voice. Maybe my head has started to agree with my heart.

The second security personable with me on this trip, a female, who I can't recall what her name, is watching over my room. I shake my head at my rudeness, but my only excuse is this funk I am not likely to escape from anytime soon. I make eye contact with her at least. Entering my hotel room I see that my case has been packed already. I want to get out of here and back home. I need the comfort of my everyday schedule. It has given me much comfort in the past. Maybe if I get on the plane early and everyone else is ready, we might be able to get into the air a little earlier than expected, or at least on time. I can change my outfit when we are in the air anyway. I text James in regards to my change of plans.

The female security stands next to me in the elevator ride down, she is saying something into her sleeve, obviously to James. She stops the elevator doors from opening when we reach the ground floor. "Apologies Miss Grey, but James is securing the exit."

"What is the issue?"

"A member of the public was upsetting the peace. James didn't want you placed in any danger. I believe that are the getting the situation under control with the hotel security. It won't be long ma'am" I sigh quietly. I focus my attention on my unanswered emails, idling myself f to read them, but hesitate once more The only person I have informed directly about my breakup with Bryan, is Ava. She has sent me a text telling me that she loves me and will be over to see me with their little girl. She mentioned that she has news for me that hopefully will make me smile. I already know what it is. She is pregnant again. Ava hasn't been watching what she eats and the only other time that has happened was when she was pregnant. I am happy for my cousin. At least Ava is blissful. It makes me happy that at least my best friend has found joy.

"Miss Grey, I am sorry for the delay. " I look up and notice that the elevator doors are open and James is standing in front of us.

"I understand." He takes my bag and leads me out to where the rental car is waiting. I slide into the car and see the Sydney Harbor bridge. Bryan and I talked about climbing it together. He did it years ago and I have wanted to do so also. We drive away and a call comes through the car to James phone. It's the hotel telling him that the person who delayed my exit managed to get away from the hotel security and the police have been called.

James and the other security official dutifully guide me through the airport. I needed to go through immigration and security before reaching the private jet terminal when I hear my name being called out. The voice is familiar, but it so noisy in here I am not sure if I hear correctly. Besides, it can't be. Great now I am becoming delusional.

"Phoebe.. stop," a voice calls out. The female guard automatically stands in front of me protecting me while James dashes away. I have to shift to see what is happening, though I don't have a good view. All I can see is James tackling someone to the floor. I move away from security when I start to recognize some of the features of the man on the ground. I thought I had heard wrong but I hadn't. Bryan. He is here, in Sydney.

"Don't worry ma'am. This man won't attempt to again get to you. He is persistent, though we are better," James replies. The airport security has joined us and is cuffing Bryan. To say I am shocked at seeing him here is putting it mildly.

"Bryan... What are …. You are here in Sydney?" I finally managed to utter, while he is helped to his feet, though still handcuffed.

"It's been somewhat of an 'adventure' actually you be able to see and speak to you. I didn't intend to do so handcuffed. I had hoped to be more presentable."

"Your lip is going to swell up," I tell him concerned. Bryan is going to need an ice pack.

"Miss Grey, you know this man?" James questions in complete confusion and doubt.

"Yes, His name is Bryan Walsh. You can let him go. He isn't a danger." Except to my heart. James looks at Bryan then me. I nod reconfirming my instructions, where he finally released, though security stays close. Very close. Bryan breaths in deep. Obviously, we have managed to attract the attention of almost everyone around us, but right now I don't care.

"Bryan, what are you doing here?" I try not to sound harsh, but I am hurting. I want to be hopeful that he is here to see me, to get back to together, though I can't seem to allow myself to entertain the thought right now. The issue remains that we can't live on opposite sides of the earth and be a couple.

"I needed to talk to you. To tell you something important." I stop breathing. My sour mood lifts slightly. "I have resigned from Grey Enterprise." Then just like, that my mood descends again, worse than before. If looks could kill, I would have a dead man in front of me.

"You traveled all the way from Hong Kong to Sydney to tell me that?" I hiss.

"Well… umm.. Yes.. but. " I cut him off. Bryan looks at me confused, but he has no right to. Surely as a smart man, he would have worked out that my father would have contacted me in regards to Bryan terminating his employment.

"Then you wasted a trip. I have heard of your resignation and it is the most impulsive and stupidest move you ever made. You can't resign. You will be giving up everything you have worked so hard for!" I am furious at Bryan for this rash decision. "When I am back Seattle, I will talk to my father and your CEO. I am going to convince him to reject your resignation and reinstate you as the head of the HongKong office. By then you will have realized how ridiculous and poorly throughout your pans were. I can't believe how stupid you were."

"No!" Bryan exclaims sharply. I take a step back, shocked at his tone and expression. I have never seen it from him. "Phoebe, no. I don't want to go back to the Hong Kong office." His words, though soft, hurt. Mutually we decided that our relationship couldn't continue due to distance, but his wish to leave Grey Enterprise servers the last connection we have. It feels as if a knife has been wedged into my heart. Bryan wants nothing more to do with me.

"You're hurting me."

"Hurting? No, that isn't my intention at all! Phoebe..." I don't let him continue. It hurts too much.

"Then what do you call this? Flying over here just to tell me that you have resigned!" I argue, rolling my eyes. I am harsh but it's the only way I can keep my emotions at bay. I have kept them bottled up since I walked out of Bryan's apartment. It has been less than three days but it has felt longer. I haven't let myself feel the pain because I don't know when it would stop. I start to lose the battle. Tears have threatened to race down my cheeks. I look up at the ceiling of the Sydney airport, Breathe in deep, Compose you, Phoebe!

"Phoebe you don't understand!" Bryan declares softly. I look at him in his eyes. They are so sincere. I could get lost in them. I am about to continue to speak when he kisses me.

"Bryan...what… I?" I can't speak.

"Now that I have rendered you speechless, Phoebe I came here to see you. I have resigned from Grey Enterprise because I can't fulfill my duties. I can not run the Hong Kong office anymore as per my contract because it is keeping me away from you. Living on the other side of the planet from you…no more. I love you. I love you more than anyone has ever loved anyone else. I was ready to let you go a few days ago, because each time we had to say goodbye and return to our respective homes or end our phone calls, it felt like darkness was overcoming me. Not knowing when I would see you next, always left me empty, even though I had felt the greatest love ever. When you left my apartment three days ago, I didn't know what to do. I started to focus solely on work like I have, and you, in the past and for the first time, I didn't care about it. It meant nothing to me because I had lost you. Phoebe, I have resigned because I am moving to America. Seattle actually. I will find a new job there. Start again."

"You're moving to America?" I need him to restate this. Somehow it will make it more real for me.

"Yes." The darkness that has engulfed me these last couple of days, lifts and color return to the world. "Phoebe, I love you. I need to know, do you still love me?"

"You know I do." I nod, smiling and now trying not to cry happy tears. Bryan looks at me relieved. That makes two of us. "When can you move?"

"Very, very soon. Although before that, there is something else I need to address. Something more!"

"More? What more can the be?" I ask laughing lightly. My question is soon answered though when Bryan gets on one knee and pulls out a little black box. All the air leaves my lungs. I can't breathe.

"Phoebe Grace Grey, I love you more than anyone has ever loved anyone else. I would move the earth and the sun for you. My world becomes dark when you are not with me and then suddenly light returns when you are by my side. I want to give you the same precious gifts and joy you give me, for as long as we live. Be mine. Marry me. Let me love you forever, Phoebe Grace Grey, will you marry me?"


	7. Grey Encounters

**Grey Encounters**

* * *

 **Phoebe's POV:**

I nod before I am able to speak. "Yes... Yes, I will marry you." Happy tears glide down my cheeks as Bryan slips the ring on my finger. He quickly gets to his feet and spins me, while whispering in my ear how much he loves me. It's only when he stops and my feet are back on the ground, that we notice that the general public at the airport has taken more than a passing interest in us and are even applauding. Bryan and I laugh a touch embarrassed but more due to joy.

"Miss Grey and Mr. Walsh, I apologize for interrupting but I suggest that we head off to somewhere more private." Security requests rather insistently.

"Of course," Bryan answers for us both. He takes my hand at first but then wraps his arm around my back as we follow security directly to the private jet area of the airport. "Shall we go home?" Never before has the word 'home' meant so much.

"Definitely." I reach up and kiss Bryan quickly. "Though before we fly out, we should have security locate your luggage," Bryan considers my statement and then chuckles, causing me to cock my head to the side.

"I don't have any," Bryan replies casually.

"None at all?"

"All I have is on me is my dead cell phone, wallet, passport and the clothes I am wearing." I cock my head to the side, surprised by this. "If I had stopped to pack even a backpack of clothes then it could have delayed my trip to find you. I didn't want to miss you... I almost did. Though I would have just kept on going. I would have traveled to the moon and back to have one more chance."

I call our pilot once we are on the GEH jet and enquire about the possibility of diverting to Hong Kong. I am happily informed that it can be done since we stopped in there en route to Sydney.

"I am thirsty, do you want a drink?" I ask Bryan when we are in the air. He nods but then prevents me from standing. Instead, he goes to the drink cabinet and pours us two glasses of champagne. Bryan studies my hand as I take the glass from him.

"I love that ring on your finger." Me too. I don't ever want to take it off. We clink glasses slightly and take a sip. "So my new fiancé, I can sense that you have some questions you want to ask me."

"You know me so well."

"You get a little 'v' in between your eyes when you are mentally questioning and trying to work out something."

"When did you leave Hong Kong?"

"When you left my apartment on Saturday morning, I sat on that damn settee for hours. I didn't eat or drink. I walked around my apartment. I sent an email to your father terminating my employment, then ignored his subsequent calls and emails. There wasn't anything he could say to me. It would be too hard to work so close to you but know that I had lost what we had. Then early this morning I decided to finally shower. It was the hardest shower I ever had. I went into my room and sat on my bed. I was going to fall asleep in the hope that my mind would switch off. However, I saw the picture of us that in Seattle that is framed on my bedside table. The selfie of us having a picnic at the park. I looked at us. We were happy, honestly happy. It was the polar opposite of how I was feeling. I cried…."

"You never cry!" I interrupt. Bryan looks at me solemnly.

"I can't remember the last time I cried before this morning. When you believe that one person who owns your whole heart has left you, forever, it hurts. Really hurts."

"I know. I was suffering from the same pain." I place my hand on Bryan Chest. He takes it and kisses it each one of my knuckles.

"I got up, got dressed, grabbed my phone, wallet and credit card. I bought a ticket online and headed off to the airport. Nothing else mattered."

"Just like that?" I smile.

"I knew I wanted you, to be with you. I needed to ask you to marry me. If you said no, then I would be forced to walk away and pray you lived the most joyful life. Thankfully and by some miracle you have said yes, and now I get to make sure you have the most joyful life. When I left the apartment, I wasn't aware that physically getting to you in Sydney would end up being the hardest part. I will have to congratulate Taylor for the successful training of his staff. "

"He will be pleased to hear that." I look at the beautiful ring on my finger and ask the next question that has been running through my mind. "Did you buy this ring en route?"

"No, I bought it after I left Seattle last. Those weeks we spent together, working and living side by side, where the happiest in my life. I knew that was what I wanted. Always. I had intended to propose to you the next time I saw you." I had no idea. "Do you like it? I can get you a different ring if you prefer." A different engagement ring? Never.

"You can give me a different ring, on our wedding day."

"Deal"

# # # #

"What time is it?" I ask as I slowly open my eyes, and wrap myself even closer to Bryan. We are in the bedroom of the GEH jet our way to Seattle after stopping for twenty-four hours in Hong Kong, so Bryan could collect some clothes and personal items. There is still a decent amount of his belongings there, but the climate in Seattle is different to Hong Kong, and we can always have the rest sent back if we wish.

"It's four o'clock, pacific standard time. We will be landing in a couple of hours." Bryan informs me, brushing my hair away from my face.

"Four? Is it four in the afternoon? Seriously?" I sit up straight shocked. My once sleepy state disappears. I have been asleep for hours?. "Damn. I am going to have the worst jet lag when we arrive and for the next couple of days. You are probably going to regret asking me to marry you and moving to Seattle when I become Little Miss Grumpy Jet Lag. I won't sleep at all tonight." The title Little Miss Grumpy Jet Lag, was a little nickname given to me once at the age of five when we returned home after a trip Europe. It stuck and whenever I was tired after a long flight, my nickname was always utilized.

"I am not sure about you ever being grumpy enough for me to regret being with you, and I am more than happy to keep you occupied while you can't sleep. I am sure we can find something… do something that can exhaust you..." Bryan comments running his fingers down my leg. I can't help but laugh with joy. He has kept me 'occupied' and 'tired' since we left Sydney, which contributed to me falling into a long and deep sleep. I usually have outstanding stamina; however, the events and emotions of these last few days have been unprecedented. I couldn't help but fall into a deep and blissful sleep in the warmth and love of Bryan's arms after us making love. "...I rather hope to keep you occupied all night when we are finally back in Seattle."

"I will contact my assistant and let her know that I won't be in the office tomorrow because my fiance has kept me occupied," I replied playfully.

"Your father would phone you the second he learns you are not in. No, that isn't correct, he would storm into your apartment. That could prove to be an interesting conversation." Bryan replies a little shaken, though he tries hard to show it.

"Talking about conversations with my father, what did our CEO say to you when he rang, while we were in Hong Kong?" Bryan looks away slightly. Obviously, it wasn't the most comfortable phone call. He is yet to discuss, let alone inform me about this phone call. I only know it occurred because when I overheard part of the call when I got out of the shower. I wanted to listen in but knew it wasn't appropriate. I moved away, giving him privacy. Privacy is something to be treasured and often the most difficult privilege to achieve in the Grey family.

"Your father was returning my phone call. I tried to speak to him after we landed in Hong Kong." I raise my eyebrows in surprise. I wasn't aware of this. Though it is obvious that this would happen. Bryan respects tradition.

"So you told him?" I probe holding up my finger, in reference to my new piece of jewelry.

"Not exactly.". I shake my head. "I wanted to, then ask for his blessing, or to see me tomorrow so I could speak to him in person. However, I guess we attracted more attention at Sydney airport than we were aware of. A member of the public, on their cell phone, recorded me getting tackled to the ground by security and then proposing to you. They posted it on their YouTube account under 'events you don't see every day'. Don't worry it has been taken down. Taylor learned of it and your parents viewed the clip, minutes before your father called me back." I can't even start to imagine how my father, Taylor or mother reacted to all this. They thought that we were broken up.

"What was said?" I ask quickly.

"Your father discussed my resignation, which he called foolheartedly and questioned if I believed this was a quality desirable for a man wanting to marry his daughter. Only daughter. Though that was only a small fraction of the call. He mainly discussed.."

"Discussed or lectured?" I interrupt Bryan. My now fiance is being diplomatic, but we might as well cut to the chase.

"That doesn't matter." I roll my eyes, but it doesn't affect Bryan. "Your father wanted to discuss the why I would propose in such a public and open place, though personally, I believe he was upset that I didn't seek his permission beforehand."

"So did my father give you his blessing?" I enquire and then hold my breath.

"Christian Grey has decided to exercise his fatherly right to reserve his opinion on the matter. Your father's executive assistant, Andrea, has scheduled a …...meeting."

"Sorry," I state apologetically. I can only imagine what my father will say or the hoops he will make Bryan jump over.

"Don't be, you are more than worth it."

#####

"You look like you did at the age of sixteen when mom and dad found out that you tried to go out with that guy… what was his name?" Ted queries.

"Steven Gower"

"That's it. Why did you ever think you manage to get one over security?"

"Teenage foolishness. What do you think dad is saying to Bryan?" I query, hoping maybe our father has confided to Ted,

"You mean 'What is Dad, Uncle Elliot, and Grandpa saying'?"

"What? All three of them?" I practically shriek.

"Yes, I saw them all enter together this morning. Also, don't forget Taylor. Though he probably wouldn't say anything but his presence is intimating." Ted elaborates, causing me to groan. Bryan is going to want to run for the hills.

"At least they didn't ask you to join them. Bryan is getting off lightly then." I reply sarcastically before I roll my eyes,

"Don't worry Phoebe, they did the same thing when Daniel asked for Uncle Elliot's blessing to marry Ava. Our Dad and Uncle planned this when you and Ava were just babies and worried about boys trying to take you both away. I am sure Bryan will be fine."

"Are you certain?" I don't even both to keep the worry out of my voice.

"Maybe… yes..I guess." I shake my head sadly. "Hey little sis, don't worry. You really love him don't you?" I am surprised that Ted has asked this, though I shouldn't. Everyone has wondered about the depth of mine and Bryan's feelings due to our distance.

"More than I can express. Bryan Walsh is the first person I want to see in the morning and the last in the evening, for as long as we both live."

"Phoebe, there you are." Ted and I turn to see our mother. I don't know how she does it, but I swear my mother looks younger as she gets older. I pray I look as good as she does when I am in my early fifties. Hell, we could pass for sisters. "Hi Ted, how are you?"

"Morning mom." Ted greets her politely and kisses her cheek. "and I am far better than your second born here."

"Mom do you know that dad is practically grilling Bryan alive, with Grandpa, Uncle Elliott, and Taylor as a spectator?" I query dramatically, hoping that she will be horrified or at least share my sentiment that this is over the top.

"Of course I do. I was there when your father and Elliot made the pact to put yours and Ava's future fiance's through their paces. Kate and I thought it was rather humorous considering it was just after Ava's first birthday, and you were only seven months old." My mother grin's happily at the memory. I give her a small smile, but it is short lived. I want to know what's happening in my father's office.

"Then tell me what is dad saying or more importantly what is he going to say when Bryan asks for his blessing to marry me?" Bryan is far too honorable. If my dad says no or if he tells him to wait, then Bryan will do so. "Dad will approve won't he?"

"Phoebe, your father and I don't keep secrets from each other and it is a privilege I can not share with you right now. You will just have to wait." My mother places her hand on my cheek lovingly but doesn't do any more to soothe my concerns.

"Great" I comment rolling my eyes. "I guess I should be glad that dad wasn't in my apartment with Taylor when we arrived home last night"

"Your father wanted to. So did Taylor." I look at my mother shocked. I had been joking. She isn't. "Gail and I talked them out of it."

"I won't ask you how you both managed that"

"I wouldn't tell you if you asked" My mother blushes a little but looks rather pleased with herself.

"Alright, this is TMI for me. Phoebe good luck. Mom, I will see you soon." Ted gives me a comforting smile and kisses our mother goodbye before he retreats to his office. Lucky bastard. I turn to face my mother.

"Are you free for lunch tomorrow?" My mother asks.

"No, I have a lunch meeting, but I am free now. It's lunchtime now anyway, and it doesn't look like Bryan is going to be released anytime soon." I shrug.

"Oh.. I will have to take a raincheck. I already have lunch plans today."

"I understand. Where are you and dad going for lunch?" I ask trying to keep my mind on a different topic.

"We are taking your Poppy Ray to the new French steakhouse." Ted and I look at each other.

"Poppy Ray? When did he here drive up to Seattle?"

"Three hours ago" Ted and I turn around, now to see our Poppy Ray. He moves far slower these days, but he is still brilliant.

"Poppy!" I almost squeal and quickly walk up to him to hug him, as does Ted.

"Hey there my prince and princess," Our Poppy Ray still calls us by our childhood nicknames.

"Poppy I need your help!" I look at him, practically pleading.

"Whats wrong?" He places his hands on my shoulders, looking worried. Ray Steele has always been protective of us all but has even more so of me, because I reminded him of my mother growing up.

"Bryan is being interrogated by my father, Carrick Grey, Elliott Can you go into my dad's office and put a stop to this, or at least make sure that they give Bryan there blessing to marry me!" My Poppy Ray is my own hope.

"They have started?" He asks worried looking at his watch. "The damn traffic from Portland."

"Dad, don't worry. I only just arrived also. Christian promised me that he would wait for us both." My mouth drops at this new revelation.

"What? You are both going to join the inquisition?" I can feel my blood pressure increasing.

"We will see you later Phoebe." Poppy Ray winks at me and then takes moms arm, walking with her into our father's office. Once more the doors of my father's office are closed.


	8. Grey Blessings

A/N: Hi all. Apologizes for not being able to write much these day. I have little spare time on my hands I am afraid, but wanted to get this chapter out to you all. There may be a couple of errors but it's better than not having a chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Grey Blessings**

* * *

 **Christian's POV:**

Andrea places the coffees on the boardroom table that is in my office. As usual, she follows my instructions to the letter. My coffee is placed in the middle of the table, my fathers to my right, and Elliot's next to his. There are two chairs to my left, awaiting their occupants. Andrea hands Taylor his coffee. He won't be seated with my family, though is positioned close by. He requested to attend this meeting, though Ana and I agreed to ask him to him beforehand. Taylor and Gail have played a significant role in the lives of our children and thus should be represented today.

"Will there be anything else Mr. Grey?" Andrea checks.

"Mrs. Grey will be joining us once her early morning meeting is over. When she does, bring in her cup of tea. Also, my father in law is on his way. He will most likely want a coffee."

"Of course. I will also ask Mr. Walsh what he would like when he arrives." I consider instructing Andrea not to extend the courtesy to Bryan but know that this wouldn't necessarily sit well with Ana and the good manners instilled into me from the age of four. Grace would end up giving me the same old lecture on proper conduct and etiquette that she delivered countless of time to her children growing up. I nod, once, in agreement. Andrea makes a quick exit. After more than three decades working with me, she knows when to leave. Thank god Andrea never sought out other employment or asked to be transferred.

Elliot in his usual form helps himself to a banana and a muffin from my food tray. "You know I am starting to feel bad for Bryan. When Daniel asked for my blessing to marry Ava, we made him sweat, but if your mood is anything to go by little brother, Bryan is going to combust."

I don't confirm or deny my brothers statement. I must admit that I haven't thought about much else since I was alerted to the YouTube of Bryan's less than private proposal, which accounts for the reason of the now signed documents still on my desk that I should have had Andrea send down to Human Resources immediately. I exit my office to hand them to her, where I find the man himself, with my daughter. Neither of them notices me. My lips thin and eyes narrow, not only at their public display of affection but the placement of Bryan's hands. They need to move in the same direction he has recently. North.

"Morning." I dryly greet, bringing them both back to the present. Bryan's lips separate from Phoebes and his hands become his again.

"Christian." My name sounds far too familiar out of his mouth, especially in this context. I narrow my eyes and glare at Bryan. "Mr. Grey... Um. Good morning. I apologize I didn't realize you were ready." At least he has the sense to refer to me as Mr. Grey right now. Bryan holds out his hand, which I ignore. _Can't let him get comfortable now, can we?_

"I could tell. It seems that you need to take notice of your surroundings. Again." Before Bryan has a chance to reply, I focus on my daughter. "Welcome home Phoebe. I hear the conference in Sydney was fruitful." I smile at her proudly.

"It was." Phoebe and Bryan glance at each other quickly. "Amongst other events. Very successful."

"That is still to be determined." I study their reaction to my comment. Bryan pretends that it hasn't sent shivers down his spine, but fails. I can read him like a children's book. Phoebe, on the other hand, doesn't need to act. I don't intimidate her. I wouldn't want to anyway.

"Phoebe, you have a meeting with your A&M team, in less than ten minutes." I update her.

"Actually that meeting was planned for yesterday. My assistant is in the process of rescheduling it." Fuck, Phoebe is as challenging as Ana. Not only is she as beautiful as my wife but she inherited her tenacity. No wonder Walsh here wants her. Phoebe is steadfast. I don't know if she is intending to remain outside my office while I meet with Bryan or if she is intent on being present. Regardless, neither option is open to her.

"The meeting has been rescheduled. To this morning. The work you commenced in Sydney needs to be put into action immediately. It has already been delayed due to your stopover in Hong Kong and subsequent late return to Seattle." I declare, entering CEO mode.

"Another twenty-four hours will not make or break any deals. Many of the company CEO's and representative's I met with, will only just be returning to their own offices. My meeting can be rescheduled. Again."

"Miss Grey, you are required in the boardroom on the eighteenth floor in eight minutes. I am not asking you. I am telling you, as your CEO." I want to grin as she rolls her eyes, but maintain my CEO mode. First and foremost, I am my children's father, but inside the walls of Grey House, I am also their boss. "Seven minutes now"

"Mr. Walsh, please enter my office. My assistant Andrea will get you a coffee once she returns." Bryan squeezes Phoebe's hand before following my instructions. I don't move. I want to ensure that Phoebe doesn't remain outside.

"Dad..." Phoebe no longer looks like my strong-willed and stubborn daughter. Her heart is on her sleeve. ". I love him." I contemplate those three simple words that mean so much. I drop my shoulders and approach her. Placing two fingers below Phoebe's chin, I tilt her head up to look directly into her in the eyes.

"I love you more." Phoebe sighs at my reply but silently heads off towards the elevators. I note that she runs into Ted and they talk animated. Ted knows about the other occupants of my office whilst Phoebe doesn't. He is likely to tell her, one as they do not usually keep secrets and second to rile her up. I shrug it off. There is a job to be done.

I gesture to Bryan to take a seat after he has greeted the occupants of my office. He is a rattled but at least he still practices his good manners. "I didn't expect such a reception." I cock my head at Bryan's statement. "I mean, I thought I would just be meeting with Mr. Christian Grey. Nonetheless, I know how much you all mean to Phoebe. I am actually glad that you all are." _Glad_? I almost feel sorry for the fucker. Bryan is so unnerved. He does seem partly sincere, but would rather they weren't present.

Before I can say anything, our attention is diverted to the door. I grin everything I see Ana enter my office. Memories of the first time she stumbled into my office and life flood me. I am still thankful for the common cold. "Since you are 'glad' that my brother and father and Taylor are here, then I suspect that you won't mind Ana and Ray being here?" Bryan gets to his feet, but not as quickly as he normally does. Hell, my father in his eighties gets up faster than he just did.

"Mrs. Grey and Mr. Steele, it is good to see you both again." Ana smiles softly at Bryan before she walks her father to the table. I watch, distracted as my wife bites her lip then dunks her tea bag in the hot water to her desired strength. It is ritualistic and its combination is arousing. I have to shake my head and focus on the task at hand before I ask everyone present to wait as I 'unload' on my delectable wife. She looks up at me through her eyelashes. Fuck! If the matter today wasn't so serious, I would throw her over my shoulder and take her to my private bathroom. A stand and slam would relieve my tension. I didn't get my usual release this morning since Ana left early. I lean over and whisper in her ear. 'I know what you are doing. Escala. After your next appointment and mine.'

"Yes, Sir," Ana whispers back. Fuck me. It takes all my self-control to go into CEO mode, just to focus.

Regardless how populous my office is, it is deadly silent. Only the uncomfortable sound of the occasional coffee or tea cup being stirred or put down is heard. My eyes are fixed on Bryan. In the years I have known him as an employee and subsequently Phoebe's boyfriend, he has always been confident and poised. Bryan's ability to negotiate and direct those around him brought him to our attention years ago. Right now, he is far from that description as possible.

"I guess I should start. You all know why I am here. I love Phoebe. I wish to marry her. I..." I interrupt Bryan. That's enough talking from him. My turn.

"Your proposal was rash. An act of desperation." I accuse more than state. Bryan is startled. He didn't expect to have to defend himself, at least not so quickly.

"Rash? I can see why you would say that. Desperate? That depends on how you interpret that word. I didn't want Phoebe to fly out before I had a chance to talk to her. I had already chased her across the Asian Pacific and across Sydney. Though I would have flown around the world. I did not intend to propose in the manner that I did. I bought the ring over a month ago, and had hoped to do it properly."

"Intention aside, you still proposed to my granddaughter in the very public international terminal of Sydney airport. The busiest airport in Australia and in full view of tens of thousands of strangers. With cell phones." My father assesses, interrupting Bryan. "Now you have attested that it isn't what you planned to do, however, intentions don't speak as loudly as reality." Carrick saw the video before it was removed. I think my father disliked it more than I did if you can believe that. He, along with Grace, cherish their grandchildren. Neither of them was overly pleased with Bryan's conduct.

"I understand, it happened in the heat of the moment. I needed to… "

"The heat of the moment? So you agree with our position that your proposal was rash." Carrick Grey retired from practicing law almost two decades ago but his mind is still sharp. He was a brilliant lawyer then and just demonstrated his skills have not eroded.

"Umm... well I guess... yes, you are right in regards to the manner that I proposed, but again it wasn't my original plan." Sincerity pours out of him but none of us say anything. "I never thought I would propose in an international airport."

"But you did and to the daughter of the most protective father on Earth." Elliot is momentarily serious, then chuckles.

"I understand your combined point of view. Though surely you have all done or said something that would have been deemed in the heat of the moment though you meant everything you said." Still, no one says anything. The tension builds up.

"Mr. Grey…" He directs at my brother ". Ava and Phoebe have told me stories. I am aware that you have acted in the moment at times." If Bryan continues to argue on this line, then we will need a rope to retrieve him out of the hole he is digging.

"Sorry there buddy, but my role here is to ensure you know never to hurt my niece and possibly help my little brother bury you. Good try though." Bryan sighs quietly but regains his common sense.

"When I finally managed to reach Phoebe in Sydney, I knew that I had to ask her. To tell her that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. If I had waited, I probably would have lost Phoebe forever. It wasn't romantic or what she deserves or reflective of what she means to me. But I do not regret it. Phoebe said yes. One simple word made up of three letters. I never thought I would love the word so much." Bryan smiles, looking surprised. It is as if he has forgotten that we are around, momentarily anyway.

"Bryan." Ana's voice is calm and diplomatic. I smile remembering when she would use this tone to address an issue with our children growing up. "Clear, this up for us. We want to make sure that you didn't ask Phoebe to marry you in the heat of the moment. We also need to know that you actually want to marry her and are freely willing to make some rather large sacrifices to do so. Phoebe loves Hong Kong and enjoyed her time there, but she lives in Seattle now. I know my daughter and she doesn't wish to be separated from her family now, especially since her grandfather's health scare. No marriage can be long distance, especially when a relationship wasn't able to be either."

"I understand and agree, Mrs. Grey. That is why I have resigned my position in Hong Kong. I have relocated to Seattle now."

"So you would be happy to give up and change every aspect of your life, on what seems a spur? What if you aren't successful here or happy? It would be easy to start to resent Phoebe for having to make large sacrifices."

"I would never resent Phoebe and she makes me happy. If I was to stay in Hong Kong then I will have to give up Phoebe, for both our sakes. We tried to make our long-distance work long term, but when you feel so deeply for someone it isn't possible. Phoebe is the most important part of my life. I am not happy away from her. Changing my life for Phoebe is not a sacrifice, by any means. It's the complete opposite. She is the first and last thought I have each day." Bryan smiles almost goofily as he thinks about my daughter. "She is my world. When she came and saw me on Friday evening in Hong Kong, I felt that the sun had risen once more. It had been a while since we had been together. Then she told me that she couldn't stay more than several hours as she needed to leave in the morning for Sydney, I was shattered. I don't know if any of you or have ever experienced the pain of watching the one you love leave not knowing when you would see them again. It hurts. Tears your heart out. Phoebe and I broke up, but it was because neither of us could continue the heartbreak of constantly leaving each other. I woke up to myself after Phoebe left. I followed her to Australia, to the conference, her hotel room and then the airport where I managed to see her. I knew there and then that I could not let Phoebe leave without asking her. It wasn't in the manner that I wanted to propose but I will never regret it."

"Then we need to directly address the point that has us here today. Whether you will be given mine and Ana's, plus the whole Grey family's blessing to marry Phoebe." Time to get to the point. Bryan's breath hitches. It's make or break time.

"I guess that is our cue. Dad?" Elliot looks at our father ensuring he too is ready to leave. Carrick Grey nods. "Bryan I will see you soon, maybe, if the most protective father in the world here says yes. Also, remember that I own a large construction company. That means I have a lot of cement. You can work out the rest." I use to be able to count the number of times Elliot has been serious on one hand. Not anymore. That was number six. My brother subtly signals to me, the drinking gesture and for me to call him. I nod. This was the other part of the deal we made years ago. Carrick shakes Bryan's hand and quietly says something before exiting with Elliot.

"Annie, are you ready?" Ray asks Ana.

"Yes, Dad. I made reservations for us at our usual spot."

"Mr. Steele and Mrs. Grey you are leaving too?" Bryan asks the obvious.

"Yes," Ray replies taciturn before he elaborates, which is unusual for him. "My daughter and I are going out for brunch together. Just her and I. You see Bryan, a father and daughter relationship is precious. Three decades ago, Christian Grey asked me to marry my daughter in which I said agreed to. Begrudgingly, but still. Now when a father gives his daughter away it doesn't end the father and daughter relationship. If my son-in-law agrees with you marrying Phoebe, then you better damn recognize that she is still his daughter."

"I understand that."

"I believe that, but let's test your understanding." I remain passive, but Ray's dressing down happily surprises me. For such a tactium guy he is going to town. Then again this is a matter close to his heart. "If Christian calls and wants to have lunch with Phoebe, or if you're she wants to see her father without you then your answer will be?"

"Yes," Bryan replies quickly. I grin a little knowing what is coming.

"Wrong! You don't get an answer. It is a given and solely up to Phoebe and Christian."

"I understand. Yes of course. l... "

"Remember that." Shit, Ray didn't even give Bryan a chance to speak. His tone just sent chills up my backlist them. That hasn't happened ever. I grin, overjoyed by Ray's address. Phoebe is the only daughter I have. I let her go for two years and never again will that happen. Learning of what happened with Phoebe's relationship with that hotel manager fucker two years after the event…..I shake my head. 'Never again'.

"Taylor." He nods and too exits.

"So it's just you and me?" Bryan once more announces the obvious. I lean back into my chair and study his reaction. I almost feel sorry for him. My office is large but according to his body language the walls are closing in on him.

"Clearly," My family's attendance has already confirmed that should Bryan ever hurt Phoebe, then he will have to deal not only with me but the entire Grey family.

"Mr. Grey, I don't know what you want me to say. You know that I love Phoebe. There isn't another girl like her in the world, and by some miracle, she loves me also. I have treasured every moment we have been together and hated being separated. I would count down to the time I would see her again. I am moving my entire world to be with her because I don't want to live in a world that she isn't part of. Phoebe is my world."

"You are never to hurt her! You hurt her last week. I know you both ended your relationship, though temporarily, you were party to that. Phoebe was hurt. Very hurt. My daughter was experienced horrible pain in her last relationship, as you know. I refuse to allow her to be hurt again."

"Trust me when I say that I could never contribute to her being hurt again as it damn well hurt me too. I felt Phoebe's pain. That is why I raced to her. In the heat of the moment, I didn't care that we were in the public international terminal in Sydney. I only wanted Phoebe."

"My daughter told me that she loves you." Bryan glows at my statement. There is something about hearing confirmation that you are loved by the person you love. I know the affliction well. "Phoebe has never said that, at least not to me, in reference to someone that wasn't a family member."

"I am rather pleased to hear that to be honest." Joy. Love. Peace. Everything are plastered over Bryan's face.

"Bryan, I am not going to welcome you into the family..." His joyful mood dissipates. Bryan sits up straight. I know this stance. He is getting ready to fight, to argue his worthiness and love for Phoebe. He even actually interrupts me. This will be lesson number one when asking to marry my daughter and be a formal part of my family, you will not interrupt me.

"Christian, I…" I succeed in intimating Bryan, with a simple glare and raising my hand, because it causes him to stop talking; however, his demeanour doesn't shift.

"As I was saying, I am not welcoming you into the family. I can't. You have been a member for over a year now. Although your nuptials to Phoebe will make it formal." I conclude.

"You're giving me your blessing?" Excitement is once more etched on Bryan's face. He looks like he has won the greatest prize in the world. I know it well. I wear the same expression ever since Ana said 'I do' and I kissed her for the first time as my wife.

"Yes."

"Thank you. I promise that I will love Phoebe every second of the day. I will make her happy."

"Mind that you do! You can start now by seeking Phoebe out. She will be worried about you."

"Absolutely Mr. Grey."

"Christian." I correct Bryan.

"Yes. Christian. Can I… can I ask a question?" I narrow my eyebrows. I cock my head to the side. "Were you possibly going to say no? Not give me your blessing to marry Phoebe."

"Phoebe will be worried. Go and see her." I instruct him. I am not going to answer his question. I have already answered one today and one of the most important questions that I have been presented with.

Bryan is almost at the door when I stop him. "Also I have rejected your resignation, and having you transferred here to Seattle. After you have seen Phoebe, you are to report to HR to complete the appropriate documentation." I emailed the Head of Human Resources after I regained my composure from watching the now removed clip on YouTube. She came in early this morning to the complete the paperwork for this morning. In fact, those were the documents I signed and almost forgot to give to Andrea this morning.

"Again, Thank you, Christian, for everything." I give him a slight nod. I feel joy that Phoebe has found someone to love and loves her back, but I also feel solemn. I stare at the series of photos on the shelf next to my desk. One of Ana and I on our wedding day. Ted as a two-year-old and me throwing him up in the air. Various family photos… but there is a particular photo that has my current attention. I remember when this spontaneous moment was taken.

* * *

 _"I am five minutes from home, tell Ted I will read to him tonight," I inform Ana who is talking to me on loudspeaker as she dresses our daughter into her night clothes. Work has been a killer lately. We have some tight deadlines causing me to arrive home late. I hate this. I am willing the weekend to come quicker so I can seal these deals, throw my phone away and be with my family. I hear Ted's shriek of joy as Ana tells him I am coming home. I then hear the sweet little voice we have become ever so familiar with. The voices of my two children makes my heart swell._

 _"Ted has just run out of Phoebe's room to get into his pyjamas right now. Can you hear Phoebe?"_

 _"Yes." She is calling out dada. It was her second word and one of her most used, next to 'mama' and unfortunately, 'no.'_

 _"Oh before I forget to tell you, Ted taught Phoebe to say, 'choc' which means chocolate. I think our little man thought if Phoebe could say the word I would give her some and then Ted would also." I laugh at Ted antics. "Our little girl is determined to talk. Grace was over today and said that she has never seen child pick up speech so fast. If only Phoebe was as eager to walk on her own. Grace thinks she needs an incentive to walk. She doesn't believe there is any physical reason preventing her."_

 _Phoebe turned 16 months old a few days ago and is unwilling to walk on her own. She crawled at 6 months and started to walk holding onto furniture and walls at 9 months. We expected her to start walking around her first birthday. At fourteen months Phoebe took a few steps on her own , but she had a bad fall. She lost her footing and fell forward, hitting her head on the coffee table she was just holding on to. She ended up bruising her face and hurt her wrist as she landed. It happened so fast, none of us could catch her. I know it wasn't a serious injury but at the time, it seemed so. Phoebe had never cried so hard. I rang my mother who was on duty at North-western hospital and we took Phoebe in to get looked over. They bandaged her little wrist up, gave us some painkillers but she checked out fine. Grace told me that it was all party of the growing up process but Ted never had any bad falls this young, and it was my little girl we were talking about. I practically wrapped Phoebe up in cotton wool. Maybe that was the problem. She hasn't been willing to walk alone since. If there is something she wants that it out of reach due to her holding on to the furniture. she will either crawl or ask 'fingers please,' meaning for someone to hold her hand. Phoebe doesn't need to hold on. She is more than capable of walking on her own. This is evident when Ted holds her hand and they walk together._

 _"She will when she wants to."_

 _"I know. Ted and Phoebe have missed you these last couple of days. They're not the only ones."_

 _"I will be home in a few minutes." I shake my head at my absence. I hate not being home in the evenings with my family. They deserve my attention. It is why I sought out certain people with talents._

 _"See you then, Mr. Grey."_

 _"You're biting your lip."_

 _"You can do something about my lip biting when you are home," I groan and my pants become tighter as I disconnect our call. I close my eyes and imagine everything I am going to do to Ana once in the privacy of our room. I am practically bowled over by my three years old entering our home._

 _"Daddy! You are late again. Let's go read in my room.?" I pick him up and hold him close. He is getting rather tall. I hate that the time I may not be able to pick him up is closer than further._

 _"Hey there buddy. Did you eat all your dinner?"_

 _"Yes. Mrs. Taylor made Mac and cheese. It was yummy."_

 _"That sounds good is there any left for me?" Ted shrugs, then stares at me seriously. It makes me want to laugh._

 _"Are you going to be late tomorrow?"_

 _"I hope not. I have a big meeting tomorrow. If I am I will ring you and talk to you okay?" Ted shrugs again but this time breaks my heart a little. "Teddy, go up to your room, brush your teeth and into your bed with the book you want me to read to you. I will be up in a few minutes to read to you. Also, I want you to think of something you and I can do this weekend here at home."_

 _"Just you and I?"_

 _"Absolutely buddy." Ted smiles broadly and runs up the stairs. I don't have the heart to chastise and remind him that one of our family rules is that we only walk up the stairs. I follow making sure he is safe and head to Phoebe's room. The light is still on, giving away the fact that Ana is still there. I lean against the doorway and watch as she finishes reading Phoebe her night time story. They both smile when they notice me._

 _"Down. Down" Phoebe calls out, pointing at the knitted soft doll that my grandmother made for her, which is currently on the floor. Ana puts our now squirming daughter on the carpeted floor as she returns the book back on the shelf and kisses me. I hate having to stop kissing Ana, but know that it will have to wait._

 _"Have you eaten?" I probe._

 _"No. I just sat with the kids while they ate. I wanted to wait for you since you have eaten alone this past couple of days."_

 _"Dada.. dada here." Phoebe squeals getting my attention and holding up her doll. I am about to walk to pick Phoebe up; however, she stands up all by herself. She has never done this before, though we have known that she can._

 _"That's my girl. Now walk to Dada." I hear Ana gasp and grab her cell phone recording Phoebe standing alone, and not holding on to anything or asking for our fingers to give her the confidence to walk without falling. "You can do it, princess. Come to Daddy." I encourage her. Phoebe smiles and giggles. My eyes water even more, as she practically races towards me. Ana and Grace still to this day attest that Phoebe's joy at seeing me, after being stuck in the office for the last few days, was greater than her concern for falling again._

 _"Well done my princess. "I hoist Phoebe into my arm's excited and so proud of her. She waited till she was ready to walk and did it on her own terms. Secretly I was beyond excited that Phoebe's first steps were to me. It symbolized my daughter's faith in me and how she trusted me to catch her should she fall._

 _Ana printed this framed photo of Phoebe walking towards me from a screenshot of the recording she made. It is a side view of us, but you can see how happy Phoebe was and all the pride on my face._

 _Bryan asked me if there was a chance I wasn't going to give my blessing to him marry Phoebe. I didn't respond but I know my answer. Phoebe always trusted me and Ana. As a toddler, Phoebe had faith to walk on her own towards me. She knew even at that young age I, and Ana, would always protect her and be there for her. Phoebe is a loving person but she doesn't put her complete faith in people easily. In fact, she never has to anyone outside the Grey family. That was until I discovered that there was one other person. Bryan Walsh. Phoebe confided in him in regards to what happened with her ex, before anyone else. not even Ted or Ava knew. If Bryan hadn't persuaded our daughter to tell Ana and I the truth, then we probably would none the wiser. Bryan not only loves Phoebe, and is loved by her, but has her confidence. No one knows more than me the importance of having trust, conviction, and faith in the one you love._

* * *

"Dad?" I look up and see Phoebe standing at my door. "Are you okay?" I smile at her and nod. "Are you sure? I just called your name several times before you even looked up."

"I am good."

"Okay, I will accept your answer though I am not completely convinced. Also nice ploy with the meeting I was supposed to attend and couldn't be rescheduled." Phoebe shakes her head but smirks at me.

"I didn't want you to camp outside my office or worse. I didn't lie completely. your meeting has been rescheduled, just not for another two days. Has Bryan seen you yet?"

"Yes. Just then. He has just gone down to HR." Phoebe is working so hard to contain her excitement. If you didn't know my daughter well, then she would be able to fool you. However, there are tell-tale signs. Her eyes are brighter than normal; she is exuding positivity and is almost giddy. The last trait, is one I never see here at Grey House, until now.

"Bryan won't be long. I just need him to sign some papers. Bryan doesn't resume work until the day after tomorrow. I think you should take the rest of today and tomorrow off. It's not long, but I think you both should go and spend the time together alone. I am sure once news gets out today, then you both be inundated by your grandmother, mother, aunt Kate, Aunt Mia and Ava wanting to discuss wedding plans with you."

"Oh your right. I remember when it was Ava's wedding and even then, I was away in Hong Kong for most of the planning." Phoebe looks a little pale at the thought.

"Remember it is yours and Bryan's wedding. The women of the family will respect your wishes. There are only two particulars I want to be observed, and there is no negotiating on these. The first of which is that you are to have whatever you want on your wedding day. It will be completely financed by your mother and I. Your wedding day can be as big or as small, elaborate or simple... anything. There are no limits. Secondly, no matter how you and Bryan conduct your wedding day, I get to walk you down the aisle." Phoebe eyes become glassy. She walks over to me, and for the first time in a long time, sits on my lap and wraps her arms around my neck.

"I accept your first condition, though Bryan and I are yet to even discuss what type of wedding we want. We don't even have a date. I also accept your second condition though I wouldn't dream of you not walking me down."

I smile, proudly but I can't shake off this feeling of sadness. I hold her hand helping her to her feet, before standing up myself, then kiss Phoebe's forehead. "Go and spend time with Bryan. I will see you in a couple of days. Call me or your mother if you need or want anything until then. Promise me."

"I will. Love you dad"

"Love you too princess. "

I stand motionless as I watch her leave. I don't move until I receive a taxi message on my cell. It's Elliot.

 ***Hey Hot Shot Father. Was it a yes or no? Are you letting him marry Phoebe?"**

*Yes. *

 ***Next stage of our agreement. Escala in thirty. I remember how drunk you got me after saying yes to Daniel to marry Ava. I intend to repay the favor.***


	9. Keeping Promises

**Keeping Promises**

* * *

 **Christian POV:**

"You know I use to dislike how prompt you always were, but today I appreciate it to no end." Elliot declares as I enter my Escala penthouse. Ana and I never once considered selling our first home. It has served us well. I can't even count how many times Ana and I met here for lunches and midday fucks. There are so many delicious memories.

"Lelliot, I see you have found the bottle."

"Liquid gold. I say we skip any warm-up drinks and hit it head on first." I nod in agreement.

I purchased two bottles of the Dalmore 62, scotch whiskey before Phoebe and Ava were even a year old. At the time, they almost cost me half a million dollars for the two. If I told Elliot how much the bottle cost now, I wonder if he would consume it so readily. Regardless, all those years ago, I knew we would need to it when the time came. When we gave our blessing for our only daughter's hand in marriage.

"First? Can infer you wish to drink more than this bottle?"

"Absolutely hotshot. There is a bottle or two in your stash that I want to more than taste."

"When you gave Daniel your blessing marry Ava, and met me to drink the first of these bottles, we didn't drink anymore afterward. If you recall, Kate was less impressed with your inebriated state." I remind Elliot. We drank the first bottle at his and Kate's home. I have been wiser, scheduling our brotherly meeting here at Escala rather than the sound. Ana is out with Ray for lunch and they are likely to go out together afterward.

"This time we are here at Escala, and I don't intend on going home. Kate knows that today we met with Bryan and that you are going to be wrecked. I am staying the night here with you. I have sent Kate a text, knowing that you are going to need me to soothe your fatherly issues of giving your only beloved daughter away. She agreed that you would need me, your only brother and best friend. Gail sent over a truckload of food. Seattle could flood and we would be okay for a month or two." Elliot say already grabbing some chicken. I don't disagree with anything he has said. It's the truth. I rip off my tie, blazer and untie the first few buttons for my shirt as Elliot pours the first of our drinks.

"Remember the rules. First drink, straight down." I take the glass and in tandem with my brother let the amber liquid slide down my throat. Good stuff. worth every drop!"

"Second rule. You start talking, but since it is you, Christian - master of the universe- I can master anything-never thought you would be married and with kids then become the greatest family man- Grey; you need to have another drink. It will help you find the words you are looking for." Elliott knows me so well. Fuck, this is the part I was hoping to avoid, where the father of the daughter getting married talks. I gladly take the second drink and let the liquid courage take hold. Elliot and I move to the couch. Might as well get comfortable.

"Does Phoebe have any early ideas on what type of wedding she wants?" Elliot starts me off, knowing I would need his help.

"Not that she has told me, nor Ana. I mean all of this was a little unexpected, but between Phoebe, Ana, Ava, Kate, Mia and our mother who knows. As long as Phoebe gets what she wants, I don't care. Let it cost one or a hundred million dollars... It doesn't matter., Phoebe has a blank cheque."

"Considering the little play weddings our daughters use to put on, you may get lucky if it is only $100 million. Though Phoebe is far more level headed now." I grin a little remembering her play weddings. Phoebe would put on a white dress, costume tiara, pretend veil and walk down the stairs as if she was off to get married.

"I never wanted a girl" I utter, though wish I could take it back. I have never mentioned this before. It has been one of my biggest secrets.

"What?" Elliot almost shrieks. If the whiskey he is drinking wasn't thousands of dollar a glass, he would probably have dropped it.

"You know my background, the situation with Elena and how I reacted when Ana told me she was pregnant with our first child...Fuck I hate myself for that. You know I got over that quickly…. When we found out we were having a boy I was relieved. When Ana and I decided to have our second child, privately I prayed for another boy. When we found out it was a girl, I pretended to be happy, but I wasn't. I was petrified and secretly sulked, for months. I didn't know what to do and felt it would be too hard... Makeup, hair, PMS, and all that shit. You know what Mia was like growing up."

"Yeah, I love Mia, but she could put anyone off having a daughter."

"I couldn't imagine someone like me, before Ana came into my life, being around my daughter. I had no idea what to do with a daughter. It wasn't until Phoebe was born and I held her that I started to change my opinion. To be honest I was shit scared and part of me thought I would have been better off if the baby I was holding, was a boy… but fuck Phoebe owned me, less than a minute later. When Phoebe was seven months old she said her first word. Clear as day. _Dada_. Fuck she was so young and already so damn bright. I couldn't imagine life then without a daughter. If I could have, I would have knocked myself out for ever thinking that I would prefer another son." I take another long drink, burying the memory.

"Shit bro. I never knew. Ava was born before Phoebe. You dotted over her." Elliot comments shocked. I just shrugged. He is right. Ana wanted to buy Ava a dollhouse when she was born which I upgraded to a mansion version doll home with handcrafted furniture. At the time, I was happy to have a niece. A daughter, not so much.

"Phoebe was always my little girl, even though she strived for independence constantly. One time when she was six, I was playing tea parties with her. I told Phoebe I didn't want her to grow up, and that she should stay home forever. She replied saying that it wasn't possible because she was growing taller, one day would get married and have to move out. I sent her to bed early that evening for that comment." I smirk and laugh. Ana was away at a conference or else I would never have gotten away with that.

"Instead at the age of 28, you sent her to Hong Kong for two years?" Elliot partly jokes, though mainly to question my thinking.

"I hated that also. I counted the days till her time was up to return to Seattle. I even flew over to Hong Kong pick her up, as if she was a ten-year-old at a friend's birthday party." I didn't even remind Phoebe or tell her I was going over. This way there wasn't time for her to find a loophole. I wanted my only daughter back home and working in the office near mine.

"If you hadn't, then Ava or Ana would have. Nice touch with re-employing Bryan. Are you going to put your future son in law on your team?" Elliot smirks. I cock my head to the side slightly. "I knew it. I guess it an effective way to keep your future son in law in check and make sure he is treating Phoebe properly. I wonder how much time he will spend in Phoebe's office, come to think of it." I almost spit out the last of my drink at the thought.

"Fuck, I am going to have the door to Phoebe's office removed. Maybe even a wall."

"I can send a construction crew over to complete the job… now talking about jobs, tell me what you ended up doing with that dweeb James Kenson after you found out how he treated Phoebe."

"I did nothing" This is at least part is true.

"Bullshit."

"I didn't physically hurt him nor did I instruct an of my staff to do the same," Elliot looks at me, knowing I am telling the truth. He stands up though not his usual stable self and walks over to the kitchen. I can see him grab a clean cup and a pour a few liquids in it. I can't tell what he is pouring. I am either going to need a stronger prescription for my glasses or I am drunker than I think.

Elliot looks unusually stoic as he hands me the glass. "Drink this" his expression shocks me to the point that I take the drink and without question follow his lead. Drinking the entire content in one shot.

"Fuck Elliot, what was that drink?" It burnt going down my throat.,

"Truth serum. Now hot shot, tell me what you did to Kenson after you found out that he had cheated on Phoebe, and was at least partially responsible for her losing her baby? The truth this time. Don't tell me that you left him alone, and he decided to move to the middle of nowhere" I take another drink. I need it thinking of that fucker.

"I only made one phone call." That's the truth.

"To? I know you can be a man of little words, but you are too drunk to be so right now. Talk little bro.."

"I called the CEO of the hotel division. Maybe suggested that if James Kenson was in charge of a hotel within thousands of miles of Seattle or New York that I would effectively act to bankrupt it. I then let it be known to every other reputable hotel corporation that I would do the same to them if they hired the fucker." I state basically.

"So where is he now?"

"At some minor, insignificant hotel in the middle of America."

"Wow… smart" Elliot holds his cup up and salutes me. This was a better punishment then death. James was ambitious. Hungrily arrogant and ready to do anything to get ahead. I ensured that he would have to live a life opposite to what he wanted and aimed for. "Did he ever try and get hold of Phoebe again, since the night of the ball?"

"Never. If he does then he knows that his position in that run down, flea invested motel he is running will seem like paradise to where he will end up." I state coldly.

"I have to hand it to you Christian. You are a genius, scary as hell, but a genius."

"No one messes with one of my family members. Especially not my daughter."

"Though Bryan is likely messing with your little girl right now. Where are they actually?" I sigh.

"I lent him the keys,"

"Keys? You make it sound like he borrowed your car."

"Boat."

"Bryan is out on 'The Grace' with Phoebe? On the wide open waters."

"Yes.." I frown.

"Did I see a bottle of Louis XIII cognac last time we were here? I think you are going to need it."

"Yes. Back of the liquor cabinet"

* * *

 **Phoebe's POV**

Bryan hasn't stopped smiling off his face since he and I walked out of the Grey House today. Truth is, neither have I. He grips my hand and raises it to kiss it,

"You're far more relaxed now. Your blood pressure was pretty high before."

"I will be honest. That was the hardest meeting I ever been too, but the most important. I thought for a minute that your dad was going to say no, have security knock me out cold and then your Uncle Elliot buries me in cement."

"He might still. You better watch yourself, Walsh. Upset me once and your life might be on the line." I say playfully, though there is some truth in it.

"I never will. I promise. I will never hurt you."

"I know. I won't hurt you either." I reply softly and honestly. Bryan smiles and leans over to kiss me, only stopping when we hear a noise from the front of the car. In true Christian Grey fashion, he sent Taylor with us. He masks his interruption by pretending to rub his throat as if he has a bug.

"Phoebe and Bryan, we are here," Taylor informs us. I look around and see we are at the marina where my father keeps his boat.

"Ready? Bryan ask I nod.

Taylor opens my door for me, smiling slightly at me. "Have a good time, little Miss." I laugh a little at the use of his, Gail's and my family security teams little nickname for me.

"Thank you, Taylor." He looks at me straight into my eyes, and I feel a strange connection. I quickly hugged him, feeling it appropriate. "Also nice you Intervention before in trying to stop Bryan kissing me."

"Call it, substitute father syndrome." I laugh but feel a blanket of warmth come over me. Taylor then looks behind me where Bryan is now standing. "Look after her."

"Yes, sir."

"Security is on board. " Oh for a minute I thought Taylor would be coming with us. He must be able to read me as he looks at me. "Trust me, Phoebe, you don't want me on board. If you think your father is protective, then I would be worse."

"Oh"

"Yes oh. Time for you both to go."

Bryan takes my hand and leads me to my dad's boat. On board is security but also two of his staff. "We are going out to sea?"

"Yes. I know how much you enjoy the peace on to the water, so I thought it would be ideal right now. Unless you would rather go somewhere else."

"No. It's perfect."

I lie on the deck of the boat. Soaking in the sun, and feeling the breeze as we sail across the sound. Bryan is next to me. We are silent, but enjoying this moment of peace. We need this, not just because of the last few days, but also the last year. Those twelve months have been wonderful but difficult due to distance. The silence is only broken when Bryan's cell phone beeps. I watch as he reads the text, and tries to hide his smile. It coincides with the boat coming to a slow stop. I watch, as Bryan gets to his feet and then holds his hand out for me.

"We are going somewhere?"

"Yes." Bryan doesn't say anything else and because I trust him, I don't ask anything else. I cock my head to the side when I notice that he check to my feet, and looks relieved.

Bryan leads me about half a mile across a path that leads to the most pristine beach I have ever seen. The only sound is the soft waves that are hitting the shore. The island is the only one unpopulated in the state of Washington. It is natural and almost untouched by man. After walking for about ten minutes we stop, where I see it a blanket, with a picnic basket and a bottle of champagne.

"You arranged this?"

"Yes. Though I had some help. Sit. You haven't eaten much today You must be hungry."

"I am. Now," I utter suggestively.

"Phoebe Grace Grey. What am I going to do with you?" Bryan's reaction makes me laugh out loud. Really laugh. I even fleeced to close my eyes but when I open them, I find Bryan isn't standing next to me, but rather on one knee. Oh...

"Actually I know exactly what I want to do with you. I want to marry you. Phoebe, my first proposal wasn't fitting. Our lives together have been crazy, busy and incredible. Adjectives which are likely to continue for the rest of our lives. I pray so, because it means I will be with you, and you with me. Though for this once I wanted a more quiet environment, one where it was just you and me. I love you, Phoebe. You are beautiful, kind, brilliant and brave. I want to live every day with you. Marry me? Please?"

"Yes. I will marry you."

* * *

 **Christian's POV:**

I raise my head as high as I can, which is a hell of a lot more than Elliott can right now when I hear the elevator door open. We consumed the bottle of whiskey, and one other bottle. We finally stopped over an hour ago and would have passed out if it was for my security detail bringing us food that Gail had wisely sent over for us. I pray that it is Taylor returning, with some magic cure to our drunken state. Slowly my eyes adjust the soft light of the evening. I see not one person but two.

"Just as we expected, Steele. They're in the same state as when Ava got engaged. You would have thought they learned their lesson last time." I narrow my eyes at Kates' dry disapproving tone. At least I try. Even my eye muscles are failing me. Instead, I chose not to spend much time looking at my sister in law and focus on Ana. The first thing I see is Ana's long, toned legs, then the hem of her skirt which leads up to her perfect waist and then her chest. If I wasn't so drunk, I would be so hard that it would hurt. My delicious thoughts come to an abrupt end when I see the expression on my wife. Along with her hot body, she is also fuming. Somehow it is an enticing mix.

"No, you are wrong Katherine. " Ana snaps, causing Kate to tilt her head confused. "They are worse. At that time they were intoxicated, bow they are practically comatose."

"Why don't we call Grace? I am sure she will give us the name of a doctor that can pump the stomachs of our supposedly mature and respectable husbands," Elliot and I look at each other, shaking our heads, though it might be an idea.

"K.. ka...te... I... wwwee.. .." Elliot tries to speak but can't. I know better than try.

"Elliot, save it. Ana, why don't we have a glass of wine and organize something to eat. They are going to need to eat."

"Good idea. Why don't we order burgers and pepperoni pizza with cheese loaded fries." Elliot and I look at each. Both of us turning green at Ana's suggestion.

"I'm going to be sick."


End file.
